Sight and Sound
by Namwen20
Summary: SPOILERS FOR L'S NAME! Raito Yagami, 17, female, blind, deaf, and unable to communicate at all. L Lawliet, 25, male, healthy, grew up in an orphanage for the blind and deaf. These two meet and eventually become inseparable. Learn how the bond grows.
1. King of The Shinigami

**SPOILERS FOR L'S REAL NAME!**

**This is the story of a female and teenage Raito Yagami, and how she becomes a lit like Helen Keller. She loses not only her seeing and hearing abilities, but also her basic knowledge of how to communicate with the outside world, all when she's only seventeen years old. But then L Lawliet comes along, and is basically her sign language teacher, much like Helen's Anne Sullivan. Can L save her from the scariest world out there; the world of darkness and silence?**

**BTW, to be less serious and dramatic, there will be lots of cute L and Raito moments, especially one that the very, very end of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Prologue**

In the fields behind her house, Raito Yagami was just strolling along, minding her own business. Then, all of a sudden, without warning, something light hit her on the head, and startled her. Once it hit the ground, she saw that it was a notebook of some origin. She picked it, read the cover that said _Death Note_, and then looked up at the sky right above her head. There wasn't anything, not a measly cloud in the sky, just the approaching sunset.

The short brunette girl looked back down at the strange notebook, and opened it to the first page. Inside was a black page with white handwriting, and it was in English. Raito didn't take English classes at her high school, so she had no idea what anything said. As she flipped through the pages, the black papers quickly ran out, and the rest was just ordinary, regular-looking, lined notebook paper. Raito found no use for this notebook, so when she got back inside her large home, she put the _Death Note_ in the fireplace, and she never gave that decision a second thought. Raito soon went to bed after that.

The next morning, when the brunette girl woke up, she could not see, hear, or make sense of anything going on around her. She could not understand the games of charades her family would play to make her understand, nothing made sense anymore. She did not even know her own name, or anyone else's names. She didn't even know what a name _was_ anymore.

All of that pure and rich knowledge was suddenly taken away from Raito overnight, in the blink of an eye! All she knew anymore was the way around her house, her nameless family members, and that she was trapped inside her own body with no idea how to save herself.

Once she found someone by touching them, she patted her eyes and ears to try telling them what was wrong. The person she'd found was her mother, Sachiko, and she screamed once she saw her daughter's eyes. As she lifted her daughter's face in her hands, she could see that her once bright chestnut eyes were now clouded and light grey over her irises and pupils.

No one could have predicted, however, that this was her punishment for destroying the _Death Note_. And the person who inflicted this punishment onto her wasn't a person at all, or even human, he was a Shinigami. The Shinigami _King_ to be more specific.

And _no one_ could have guessed that only _one man_ could free her from her prison of darkness and silence…

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully this idea caught your attention. I hope you will enjoy reading this! The chapters will hopefully be short, sweet, and to the point. Because I notice that I add detail after detail, and the story just goes on forever.<strong>

**Also, I am only taking a short break from Adopting and Adapting to upload this. Yes, it's a mean thing to do, but this little "side dish" story will hopefully entertain you too. **

**Get ready for fluff! Lots and lots of fluff!**


	2. She's Alone

**This chapter is a little strange to the people that I let read it. They don't understand that Raito is basically a whole new person, now that she lost almost everything. So I just wanted to let you guys know that so you don't get confused.**

**Sight and Sound**

**First Chapter**

"Ahh! Raito! Let go of me! I'm sorry!" the boy shouted, but it was no use, she could not hear him or even see what she was doing.

They were wrestling violently in the dirt outside. Raito was having another one of her fits, because he, Wilson, kept teasing her by lifting her hair and poking her. So she grabbed a knife without knowing what it was, and was now coming close to killing him.

The boy and his family were employees of the girl's parents, they worked in the fields to harvest crops, but she didn't know that, she only saw him as an annoying bug. The boy's older brother, Alan, rang the emergency bell on the Yagami family's front porch. "Mrs. Yagami!" he shouted desperately.

From inside, the family could all hear the bell, and Sachiko, Raito's loving mother, ran outside to see what was wrong, and the rest followed her except for Soichiro, Raito's father. He was busy writing at his desk.

When she stepped out, Sachiko saw her daughter and the boy rolling in the dirt, and when she spotted the knife, Sachiko panicked and grabbed her daughter, pulling her up onto her feet. In the process, she got a little dirt on her skirt as well. The boy and his brother both ran, and got straight back to work, and Sachiko guided Raito back into the house.

When Sachiko stepped inside, she sat Raito down and handed her her favorite rag doll. It was simple, blue rag doll, it had only a cloth sphere for a head, and there were no features on it at all, yet she still liked it. "Soichiro," Raito's mother started, "she isn't getting anywhere. My once bright and intelligent daughter is practically a vegetable! And you know as much as I do that if we get her proper help, and she relearns communication, she'll be free! Why can't we just try? I hate seeing her like this!" the woman yelled.

And her yell caught the attention of Raito's older brother, Matt. He had red hear and green eyes, and people said him and his sister looked similar in facial structure – and he agreed. He popped into the room and watched what was going on. "I want my daughter to be able to see the world and hear beautiful music! She loved music, Soichiro, especially when Matt would play piano for her! And I know that she misses that!"

The father sighed, looking at his blind and deaf daughter and then at his wife. "I agree," he said after a while. "But I don't know anyone who can help her."

Without anyone noticing, Raito slid from her seat on the couch, and crawled to the manger crib her baby sister, Sayu, was in. She only felt the wood of the manger, and swung it quickly, until the baby fell out of her crib and shrieked, catching everyone's attention. Matt quickly went to baby Sayu and picked her up, trying to bounce her back to sleep. The baby quieted down.

"Then we'll find someone!" she yelled. Sachiko then pulled Raito back to the couch to sit, then handed her rag doll again, but Raito put it to the side, and felt her mother's face. "Raito is not only a danger to herself, but also to everyone around her! This has to end now!" The brunette could feel her mother's mouth moving as she talked, and she copied the movement, but no sound passed her lips. She only resembled Pac-Man, the way she moved it.

As Soichiro was about to speak, he stopped and watched Raito. His eldest daughter was feeling the buttons on her own sweater, her mouth closed and she seized moving, and she suddenly and violently pulled them off. Raito held the two buttons to her doll's head. Sachiko looked to her husband after Matt said, "I think Raito wants the doll to have eyes."

The mother then got up and found her sewing, then sat down beside Raito again, a needle and thread in hand. She took the doll and buttons off of her daughter, then quickly sewed the buttons to the doll for eyes. When she gave the doll back to her daughter, Raito felt the rag doll's eyes, then touched her own closed eyes, and smiled. Everyone saw this and was quiet.

"You see?" Raito and Matt's mother questioned their father. "She _wants_ to learn! Raito's imitating for some kind of knowledge! This is why we need to get her a teacher! I don't want to see her go through this anymore! She's trapped in that scary world, Soichiro, and she's alone! It's practically _Nothingness_!"

Soichiro sighed as he looked at his daughter, then his wife. And his son, Matt, added with his baby sister still in his arms, "I have to agree." Matt added his opinion, "Raito is my sister, and I also hate seeing her go through this by herself. Father, she needs a teacher….. I couldn't live with myself to know that we never even tried."

Raito just hugged her rag doll with a gentle smile, her clouded eyes contently closed, oblivious and unaware of the conversation. Happiness. They just wanted her to be happy. Soichiro looked back up at his wife and son. They were right, all along they were right. "…I'll find someone," he quietly concluded, then walked up to his room to do exactly that.

Matt and Sachiko let out the breaths they'd been holding. They looked at each other and smiled. Their plan to convince Soichiro to contact help worked. Sachiko looked back at her blind and deaf daughter, and kissed her head. Hopefully, by some _miracle_, Raito would regain everything she'd lost. Hopefully…

**So that's the first chapter, and I know it's short. But I notice that my stories turn into drabbles because I add way too much detail. So…quality over quantity, I guess… Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. The Meeting

**This is Chapter 2 of Sight and Sound. This chapter is with L and….you know what? Just %#$*ing read it! JK…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Second Chapter**

* * *

><p>L Lawliet boarded the modern and electric train heading to the Kanto region of Japan. He'd lived in Japan almost all his life. Once his parents died, he lived with his godfather, Watari. He was heading to the Kanto region to try his hand at helping people in need, and maybe pulling off a few miracles. L had gotten an e-mail from a man named Soichiro Yagami, and Soichiro asked him to help his daughter, Raito Yagami, relearn how to communicate.<p>

She'd apparently gone blind and deaf from a Shinigami and she'd also lost her basic knowledge of what most things were, so she was basically a baby, only older and lacking senses. He found this cause of disability to be interesting, and he also found the fact that she could regain her senses to be remarkable. He would do everything in his power to help her become normal again.

The pale man hoped to achieve this goal by teaching Raito sign language, and basically signing to her the names of a variety of objects. He knew sign language because Watari was the founder of a house for blind, deaf, and blind and deaf children, and he cared for all of them. L, himself, could see and hear just fine, but still knew sign language from observing and communicating with the children.

Watari got onto the train after L to bid him farewell. He was not going with his godchild, he had to stay and watch the other children. "L, you take good care of that girl, alright?"

L smiled, "I will, Watari, I will."

"And remember," he said wisely, "be stern and strong like a stone. Even be stubborn with her if that's what it comes down to!"

L laughed, then the lights on the train read 'Departing Momentarily', signaling that it would take off for its destination soon. "Thanks Watari, I'll be sure to call you as often as I can."

"Oh you young people and your confusing technology… I remember a time when people used to write letters to each other…" he trailed off, and L smiled. "Bye, L, stay safe," and he hopped off the train. Then the train's doors all closed, and the train started moving. L waved goodbye to Watari out the window as the train picked up speed.

The ride itself took about two hours. It was long, yes, but bearable. And plus, L packed doughy shortcake in his suitcase and snacked on that along the way. His suitcase was carrying some of his clothes, but mostly it was filled with gifts for Raito. Just in case she was particular about who she interacted with, he could win her over with nice things. This job certainly required mutual interaction and trust between the teacher and student.

When the train reached its destination, L hopped off and took in his new surroundings. There were lots of trees, and grass was everywhere instead of concrete. It was the country, and L had never been to the country, so it was kind of nice.

A man he didn't not know came up to L and asked, "Sir, is your name L Lawliet?"

"Yes," he answered, thinking maybe this was the relative of Raito's he was supposed to meet at the station.

The man pointed to a car at the end of the boardwalk. It was a red Convertible with the top down, probably because it was warmer in the country. "Mrs. Yagami wanted me to tell you that's where she is."

"Oh, I see," L said nonchalantly. "Thank you, sir." And the raven-haired man started walking towards the woman in the car, carrying his suitcase in one hand.

Once he was beside the car, she looked at him from the driver's seat with a friendly face. "L Lawliet?" the woman asked.

"Yes, mam," he said, and then held out his hand, and she shook it. "It's a pleasure to be able to help your daughter, Mrs. Yagami."

"It's a pleasure to have you, Mr. Lawliet." She smiled gratefully.

He retrieved his hand, still only standing by the car, "I was hoping you would have brought her with you."

Mrs. Yagami shook her head, "No, Raito's at home. She sometimes gets car-sick right after she eats, and she just ate."

'_That makes sense; it's the middle of lunchtime.'_ He thought. "I see." L nodded. "Is it long drive?"

"No, Mr. Lawliet, we only live a few miles away," she said nicely. "And you can go ahead and put your suitcase in the backseat, we should get moving along, you seem anxious to meet my daughter." L did as Sachiko suggested without a word, and got inside the red Convertible, and she drove off.

…

When they arrived at the Yagami residence, L noticed that their house was a little more than what the average person might have. They pulled up the driveway where the rest of the family was waiting for him. The pale man got out of the car, grabbed his suitcase, and shook hands with Raito's father, Soichiro, and Raito's brother, Matt.

"Where's Raito?" was the first thing he asked.

Matt answered, and pointed towards the house up the walkway, "She's up there on the porch."

L looked in the pointed direction, and there she was. The brunette girl was just sitting there on the front steps with her hands in her lap, looking upward at the sky from time to time. The girl had short hair, and she wore a pair of cut-off blue jeans and a lime green t-shirt that had black musical notes and symbols scattered all over it. To L, it was really ironic, to wear a shirt with something that she hasn't heard for God knows how long.

And without another word to the Yagami family, L walked up the long walkway to the teenage girl on the steps, and stood there for a moment before suddenly banging his suitcase against the porch, so that she would feel the vibrations.

Raito's head instantly turned to the direction of where L was standing, but she was step beside her, keeping light on his feet so she couldn't feel him too. The tall and pale man set his hands on his suitcase, and observed what the girl would do.

The brunette teen felt against the porch floor with her hand, and she eventually found the suitcase. She felt it more with her hands, then felt L's hands. The blind and deaf girl took his hand and smelled it; it was a new scent, like sugar or cake. He smelled like a bakery, and she thought it was nice. Raito felt him more up his arm, on his shoulder, his neck, then she felt his face and hair, trying to memorize the features, curves, and crevices of his face. Raito felt his pale cheeks, his big eyes, his curved nose, his soft lips, and back down his chin. Then she slid her hands down to his chest to determine weather L was male or female, and his chest was flat – therefore male. The whole time, L did not move, he wanted to see what she would do if he kept still.

Then, L tried to touch her back, and she backed away and gasped in a flash, seeming both fearful and surprise in her facial expression. A while after that, Raito didn't try to touch him again, even though he was a different and new person to find out about. But Raito was busy, and she couldn't help but be curious about the strange object which caused the vibrations.

Her hands moved back up the suitcase, and felt the latches and the handle on the top. Raito grabbed it and got up to carry the large and heavy suitcase into the house. To the blind and deaf girl, it was just another toy to be explored.

Raito hoisted it up in her hands now, and L tried helping on many occasions, but the teen proved to be an independent and stubborn person. She refused L every time he tried to help her carry it or carry it for her. She wasn't a baby; she could do it _by herself_. L understood this independence – he was also independent – and let her carry it if she wanted to. Raito walked into the house and up the stairs, and L followed.

Back outside, where the whole family had watched the first encounter between student and teacher, the mother commented, "I like his style."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 2! Yippee! I know that this one is short too, but get over it! JK JK JK JK! No, to be honest, I'm just trying to write in this way for now with this story, but I'll try to update chapters often! :D<strong>

**Please REVIEW! I know I'm not done with Adopting and Adapting, and I'm SO SORRY! I'm not discontinuing it, I PROMISE!**

**I might put up one more Sight and Sound chapter, then I'll put up chapter 20 for Adopting and Adapting.**

**I know you guys can't be too happy with me right now, but please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this story so far.**

**And YES, it IS based off the old 'Miracle Worker' movie from the 60s.**


	4. My Little Monkey

**This is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Third Chapter**

Once upstairs in the guest bedroom, Raito mischievously, curiously, and childishly opened up L's suitcase and put on some of his clothes over her own. L only sat back and watched as she was in a relaxed and playful mood, and he didn't do anything because it was actually quite amusing to see her so curious. That and he only knew too well from watching Watari that some kids can be fine when you leave them alone, but when you try teaching them something new, or try disciplining them, some go _insane!_ Well, not literally insane, but they can get pretty crazy at times.

L watched, sitting on the floor, as Raito crouched back down next to the suitcase to explore more of what was inside. The brunette felt around and found the fabric doll that L had bought for her as a present. She held the doll in her hand, and felt its eyes. Raito smiled then touched her own. L saw this as a good thing; she knew at least some things. He wouldn't have to treat her like a baby – which would probably only serve to anger her.

L held his hand to hers as he spelled the letter D in sign language. All of his fingers here forming a circle connecting to the thumb for this letter, except for the pointer finger, which points straight up.

Raito curiously felt his hand all over, memorizing the shape of it. L then quickly changed his sign to the letter O. O was just like D, but the pointer finger was now down with the rest of the fingers, forming the circle.

Then the raven man spelled the letter L (yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh). L in sign was just like the "loser" sign for the forehead. And Raito felt that too as he repeated the L. The pale man kept his eyes on her, observing what she would do.

D-O-L-L it spelled.

"What are those hand signals?" a voice behind him asked. He turned only for a second, and saw Raito's redhead brother leaning casually in the doorway.

He quickly got back to watching Matt's sister as he replied, "It's the alphabet for the deaf."

Then Raito caught in and spelled very carefully, without one single mistake, D-O-L-L.

L smiled enthusiastically and commented, "Oh, she's so brilliant! What a quick learner she is!"

Matt shook his head, ever since he saw L's appearance, he thought his parents weren't taking anything seriously. He expected a clean-cut man in a suit and tie, not a scruffily and under-dressed man. Therefore, he doubted L's teaching abilities, and also Raito's learning abilities. "You think she actually _knows_ what she's doing?"

L didn't reply, he only looked at Matt and watched what he did. The green-eyed teen took his sister's hand and traced a plus sign on it. Then he held out his hand, and she traced the plus sign on his, then smiled.

"You see? She's just a monkey; she'll copy anything you 'teach' her!" Matt rudely retorted with air quotes, then left L with that, and walked out of the room.

L shook his head, and talked to Raito as she cradled her doll, oblivious to him speaking at all. "Well, if you're _anybody's_ monkey, you're _my_ monkey. (1.) Don't worry, sweetie, we'll soon fill up that smart brain of yours with everything you've forgotten." He tried to stroke her hair, but she scooted away. "You'll catch up, Raito."

L then tried to gently get the doll off of her, but that was a huge mistake. Raito only pulled back like a small child, but L got it anyway. The brunette when went to tackle him, but in the blink of an eye, L grabbed some of the shortcake he'd been snacking on on the train, and shoved it in Raito's mouth. Some larger crumbs fell onto the floor.

She chewed it, and smiled. Raito then sat still and swallowed, and then waited. L spelled to her in sign language, C-A-K-E. Raito repeated it back to him, like his little monkey, C-A-K-E, then he fed her more cake. L gently took her hand, put it on his face, and nodded so that she could feel it.

L then tries another technique he learned from Watari. L spelled D-O-L-L, let her feel his fingers, then gave her the doll back. "There you go, Raito." L touched her hand, signaling to her to spell back, but she refused again, and scooted herself farther away.

L then looked away for a moment to pick up the messy cake crumbs on the floor, then he felt Raito's hand on his back. He turned around, and that's when she swung back and struck him hard in the face with her new doll, and L fell backwards.

The girl then ran for it, grabbed the room key, closed the door, then locked him in. L groaned as he got up, felt the side of his face where the little bit of blood was, and then realized what Raito did. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, Matt saw Raito go down the stairs and run outside without L, and asked their mother, "Mom, where's Mr. Lawliet?"

Sachiko opened her mouth to say something, then they heard the banging on the second floor above them. Matt and Sachiko both ran up the stairs to find out what was going on. The banging was L pounding on the door from the other side.

"Mr. Lawliet, are you okay?" called Sachiko.

"I'm fine, Raito just locked me in here," he called back.

"Isn't there an extra key in there?"

"Well, if there was, I wouldn't be stuck in here, now would I?" he mumbled to himself. "No, mam," he politely said outloud. "But look for Raito, she should have the key."

"Alright," and the mother and her son raced down the stairs and headed outside.

With a matter of a few minutes, they found Raito and searched her pockets for the key. Wasn't there. They searched the nearby grass for the key. Wasn't there, either. By now, L had opened the window and watched the family from the second floor, and he saw that Raito was just sitting in the grass by her porch steps. He also saw the Yagami family's employees carrying a ladder towards the house.

They set it up for L, and he climbed down. All of this excitement attracted the attention of Raito's father. "What's going on here?"

L answered, "Your daughter locked me in the room and then ran off with the key, Mr. Yagami."

Soichiro seemed to be in a foul mood, and he started ordering his employees around, kind of screaming. And L heard his name in there somewhere, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He kept wondering where Raito hid that key, it had to be nearby, she didn't have that much time to hide it _that well_, yet she did. When everyone scurried back into the Yagami house, L walked up to Raito and watched her.

The brunette girl smiled slightly as she crawled behind the porch stairs, and came back out with the small key in her hand.

L said to himself, shaking his head, "You little devil." L then smirked and said mockingly, "But you can't get rid of me that easily." He even stuck his tongue out at her in a childish and immature way.

"_**Mr. Lawliet!"**_ Soichiro screamed from the house, and L jumped and flinched before rushing in himself. Raito cutely laughed, thinking she actually got rid of that crazy man with the weird hand game forever.

* * *

><p><strong>(1.) (Well if you're anybody's monkey, you're my monkey.") REMEMBER THIS!<strong>

**There you go! Another cute L and Raito moment, kinda. Don't worry, once all the tough love is done, there will be more fluff if I decide to let Raito regain everything.**


	5. Good Girl, Bad Girl

**This is chapter 4 of Sight and Sound! I hope enjoy reading this! Please leave plenty of Reviews!**

**Sight and Sound**

**Fourth Chapter**

* * *

><p>Later that day, when everyone was back in order, L was trying to write a letter to Watari like he promised him he would. He didn't have a pencil, so he used an old ink and quill set that he brought with him, and he also used stationary pencil.<p>

Raito had been playing with the doll L had given her for a while now, and was starting to get bored. She dropped the doll, went over to L, and felt around the desk. Then she accidentally spilled the ink all over the table and onto L's letter.

L quickly jumped from his seat, and pushed her hands away from the desk and out of the ink. But wait, he thought, this is an excellent teaching opportunity. L grabbed the teenage girl's wrists, and put her hands in the ink, then spelled it into her stained hand as he said it, I-N-K.

L then found it useless before she could spell back, and went to wash her hands, then his own. The raven-haired man then got out another gift he bought for the brunette, a beginner's sewing kit. He knew it probably seemed sexist; to just get her very traditional "girly" thing, but he wanted her to learn these new things too, to make her brain focus on something other than signing, a breather.

He spelled it into her hand quickly, S-E-W-I-N-G, then let her go ahead and try the needlework on her own. The pale man was barley able to clean up the entire desk of the ink before he heard Raito gasp in what sounded like pain.

She was now standing once she turned, she'd stabbed herself with the needle, the blood trickled from her finger. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'it's not the brightest idea to give a blind girl a sharp needle.'_ And Raito was now trying to destroy the needlework completely, and she banged it against it back and forth against the bed, trying to completely terminate the kit.

L grabbed Raito, half calmed her down, and spelled B-A-D G-I-R-L into her hand. The raven-haired man grabbed her doll – which was on the floor – and put it in her hands, then made Raito throw it to the ground. And he spelled it again slowly B-A-D G-I-R-L. The pale young man put her hands on his face as her expression remained calm and plain. L frowned, and made her feel the facial expression. And Raito, being his little monkey, immediately imitated it, frowning too.

The Lawliet boy then kissed Raito's cheek as she stayed frowning and spelled to his student G-O-O-D G-I-R-L. L then smiled a great, big, toothless, out-of-character grin and made her feel his face again. She copied him again, now smiling ear-to-ear with her very pretty smile.

Raito then got up, and L just watched her. The brunette girl picked up her new doll, set it very carefully and neatly on the vanity, and she turned around and smiled just as L had. "Very good girl, Raito!" he happily praised outloud. He was so proud of her! But he spoke too soon. The blind and deaf girl picked up the empty glass cup he was drinking out of before, and smashed it to the floor, pieces of glass scattered all across the floor. Raito then turned to him and frowned again.

She carefully stepped back in his direction, and L grabbed both of her hands and put them on each of his cheeks, then nodded. And Raito smiled. She knew the difference between right and wrong.

Once she was calm, L reintroduced the sewing, and he sat next to her on the bed, supervising her and making sure that she didn't injure herself like before. She stopped after a while, and she pointed to the kit, as if to ask L, "What is this called?" L slowly spelled again into her hand S-E-W-I-N-G.

As he spelled the G, Mrs. Yagami stepped in the doorway, and she ignored the shattered glass on the floor. She figured it was probably better not to ask. "What are you doing?"

L looked up, saw his boss, then walked over to Raito's mother, "Spelling to her. Everything has a name, and I spell those names to her, to teach her."

"Well, does she…?" Sachiko trailed off.

L shook his head, knowing what the mother was going to ask, "No, she doesn't understand what any of it means yet, it's still just a silly game to her." He paused, then thought of an example that would help Mrs. Yagami understand better, "It's like if you were to try having a conversation with baby Sayu as if she understood you. This is only baby-talk to her." The raven man sighed and smiled as he looked to Raito, "But I'm sure she'll come around, she's learned so much in only one day. It's unbelievable how quickly she catches on. You should be very proud of your daughter," he smiled earnestly.

Mrs. Yagami questioned, "Why do spell words to her? I don't know if she even remembers what a word is."

L smiled, "I think I just like to hear myself talk."

She smiled before asking more seriously, "Well, you don't suppose I could learn those….letters, too?"

"Of course you can." L walked back to the desk, and retrieved a paperback book for his boss. "Reading this book is how I learned what I know now," he smiled. "And I'm happy you offered to learn this, some parents don't really find it important, and in the end their child has knowledge and words to share with someone, but no one to share it with….. You should keep sign language a part of her life when this is all over, Mrs. Yagami. It does come in handy sometimes."

"Thank you, Mr. Lawliet." Then she directed her eyes to her daughter, "It's her bedtime." L went to get the sewing kit off of Raito, but she objected, and there was a struggle.

Raito used the oldest trick in the book, and released when L was pulling hard. He got stabbed with the needle. The brunette made a run for the door, but her mother caught her and calmed her with a small cookie she had hidden in her pocket. Raito immediately relaxed and chewed.

L saw this and questioned angrily, "_What_! She gets a _reward_? For _stabbing_ me?"

Sachiko looked at the pale man apologetically as she shook her head, "It's the only way I know how to calm her anymore." And she walked out to take Raito to bed, leaving L bleeding.

…

The next day, breakfast was served with scrambled eggs, toast, ham, and bacon on expensive-looking chinaware. Almost the entire family was sitting around the table, and L was too. Everyone was eating, but not L. It's not that the food looked bad, no. It was the daughter, Raito. The brunette wasn't sitting; she was standing up, going around the entire table in slow circles. The brunette took off food from everyone's plate, and fed herself with her hands.

L watched this, disgusted, and Mrs. Yagami noticed this, "Oh, Mr. Lawliet, don't pay any attention to it, she does this every meal." But that statement only made L sicker. The blind and deaf girl was about to touch his plate with her messy hands and take his food. L bolted up and grabbed the girl, and she instinctively struggled to get away.

This made everyone jump as well. "Mr. Lawliet, I assure you it's fine, she's very accustomed to eating that way," Sachiko tried to confirm her previous statement with a nervous smile.

"Well _I'm not_, Mrs. Yagami!" he retorted back. Raito struggled in his grip as he said this.

"Mr. Lawliet!" Raito's father yelled. "Release my daughter _immediately_!"

L was now angry. He yelled back, holding Raito tightly in his arms as she still struggled furiously, "Mr. Yagami, I _can_ not and _will_ not follow that order! You've been spoiling your daughter at the table for far too long! It's about time someone show her discipline and manners!" He grunted as he struggled to keep her in his arms. "And the only reason you people haven't is because you're all too selfish and weak to try to save her and you've ultimately _given up_!" he spoke that last part her vehemently.

Everyone was quiet.

L sighed, almost regretting what he'd said, almost. Then he continued, "Everyone out _now_! This is a private lesson!"

Matt held Sayu as his mother followed him outside. Only Mr. Yagami remained unwelcome in the dining room. "What are you going to do?"

"Teach her table manners. Now _out_!" and Soichiro reluctantly exited the dining room as well.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just know you all are gonna love the next chapter! It's the table etiquette lesson! Yay! If you think it was good with Helen and Anne, try L and Raito!<strong>


	6. Table Manners

**This is it! My second favorite part of this whole story! You're gonna love it! But if you honestly **_**don't**_**, send me a message or post a review to tell me how I can make this better before the 60 day thing is up!**

**And ****please**** don't say that this is exactly like **_**The Miracle Worker**_** movie! That's how I planned it to be…**

**I Don't Own "Death Note" or **_**The Miracle Worker**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Fifth Chapter**

Once L let go of Raito, she slipped and fell to the floor. But since she has no sight, or (apparently) no sense of balance or gravity, she kept her feet pounding on the wooden floors as if she was going to run upwards, and the heels of her socked feet kept banging on the floor loudly.

L, meanwhile, fixed himself another plate, and sat down and started eating. He glanced at the girl as she kept up the loud stomping, but then it gradually slowed down, the stopped all together. He heard her sigh in defeat. L then turned back to his plate and continued to eat.

Without him seeing, since she was behind his chair, Raito sat up and grabbed the back leg of his chair. Then, she mustered up some strength and pulled it back, making L almost fall. Keeping silent in his anger, L pushed his chair back in, and tried to continue eating.

But again, Raito pulled his chair out, but L's same action followed, and the raven-haired man ignored her. The brunette girl then became annoyed with him, because she wanted his attention; she wanted the play the sign game with him again. So, the hopefully get him to pay attention, she suddenly bit down hard his toes. L gasped and jumped up from his seat.

To try calming himself down, L sat down again. He grabbed Raito's closest hand, took a spoonful of scrambled eggs, then made her feel his mouth when he used the spoon to feed himself. L then stood up again, then made the blind and deaf girl sit in his chair. But she was stubborn and angry, and got up and bit L on the shoulder, but it almost didn't affect him at all.

Both were now standing, but L pushed her away to stop the now-evident pain in his shoulder. Raito only came right back up to him and tried to bite him again, only harder. He grabbed her face in a flash, then slapped her cheek hard, and the slapping sound came, which made her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly, making an angry and startled face. After a small moment of silence, Raito started to feel L where she was right in front of her, on his chest. She quickly felt up, until she reached his cheek. She pulled her hand away, then slapped him in the face.

L was not about to be fooled with like this, his patience was already beginning to think out, so he slapped her in the face again, but she only barely flinched.

Raito made a very furious face, then quickly slapped him back. But L slapped even harder, which she reacted to with a grunt. _'She must think this is a __game__!'_

The brunette only hung her head and hugged herself to she her second defeat in their battles. L only watched her as he felt the stinging in his cheek, she could slap really hard. Raito soon got bored with hugging herself, so she felt the table again. She felt nothing, so she signed for her mother – which is a self tap on the left shoulder with the left arm.

Since Raito memorized the layout of the room, and she couldn't find her mother, Sachiko, she rushed around the table and ran into the closed and locked door. The brunette tried fearfully to open it. And she slapped her hands against it to make someone – anyone – hear her.

But that wasn't what L needed her to do, so he walked over to where she was, grabbed her with both hands around her stomach, and hoisted her up. He then carried the lightweight girl to the chair and made her sit down again.

Raito ran past L agilely, and made her way to the closed door again. The pale man did again what he did before, and sat her down. Both stubborn to get their way, she ran, but he caught her one last time. To keep her sitting, L stood behind the wooden chair, and whenever the brunette tried to run off again, the raven would grab the back of her shirt or the waistband of her jeans, wherever he could get a hold of her. All of the shaking around and struggling made Raito's hair disheveled and messy, and L's was messier than usual.

Only one slip of L's hand did it take for Raito to escape and crawl under the wooden table and away from him. While down there, she discovered lots of crumbs of scrambled eggs that flew around from before, so she tried eating them again. But L was quick, and grabbed her legs, then drug her back before she could put the eggs in her mouth. He lifted her up again in his arms in a bear hug, then sat her in the chair once again.

'_This is __seriously__ getting __ridiculous__!'_ L thought as she still made efforts to escape. This time, instead of behind the chair, L was in the front of the chair with his arms spread wide. And every time the girl tried to get away, he would block her and throw her back into the chair. He was winning again.

After throwing her down for about the twentieth time, Raito slumped back into the chair and groaned in frustration. For about two minutes, they both stayed still, catching their breathing from all the quick moving around. L stayed there with his arms spread apart, just in case she would try and escape again, but she never did.

Once he regained enough oxygen, L pulled her chair towards the table behind him from the front of her seat. Raito then lazily put her hands on the table and felt L's plate. There were still crumbs on it, so she ate those by hand, then picked up the plate and literally licked it clean. _'Enjoy it, Raito,'_ L thought tiredly, _'because that's the last time you'll ever eat like that as long as I'm around.'_

The raven-haired man grabbed her plate after she was finished licking it, then quickly filled it with more eggs. He then picked up the spoon that he had been using before, and put it in the brunette's hand. With his hand over hers, he made her scoop up some eggs from the plate, then tried to make her put the spoon in her mouth.

Uncomfortable, Raito slapped his hand and tried to get away again. In a lose of balance, the blind and deaf girl fell over onto the floor with an "Oomph!" But once she recovered, she was back to finding a door and trying to escape. However, L was still quick, even thought he was tired and feeling weak, and with the spoon now in his mouth, the raven-haired man grabbed Raito's hand, and forced the spoon into her hand. For some reason, she held onto it.

L then picked her up, stood them both up, then stayed still to catch his breath again with her leaning against his taller person. The pale man then put her back in the chair for the umpteenth time. When he made a motion to grab her hand, he couldn't find it. When the young man looked down, he saw that Raito's hands were lodged firmly to the side of the chair, and that her one hand also tightly and stubbornly gripped the spoon.

L tried lifting her up again. But when he tried that, she made the chair go with her. He just dropped her and the chair once he realized that wouldn't work, and she landed with another "Oomph!"

So, to make things happen faster and easier, the pale man crouched down, then bit Raito's hand. She squealed in a high-pitched voice, jumped, and released her grip on the chair from both hands. L put her hands on the table, and then pushed her chair in, so she couldn't do it again.

To also hopefully make things go much smoother, L went to the counter, opened the drawer, and snatched a handful of spoons. The raven-haired man went back to Raito, then put a spoon in her hand – which she quickly threw across the room.

The process repeated. And the clanking of the spoon followed each time. And each time, she seemed to throw them quicker and quicker.

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

_Clank!_

Yes, this happened eight times before the tall young man found it useless. With only one spoon left in his hand, he looked at the brunette, then took her jaw tightly and firmly in his grip. He scooped up some of the _damn_ eggs, then squeezed Raito's _damn_ jaw to make her open her _damn_ mouth. She, however, resisted, and it only made L's job harder and much more exhausting.

He finally got the food in her mouth. Success! Finally! It's done! It's-!

Raito then turned to where L was, and spit all of the eggs in his face. Furious as ever now, L grabbed the pitcher of water from breakfast, and splashed it all over her, making her flinch and gasp. Then he grabbed Raito's wet jaw again, and force-fed her with the spoon once again. Then he threw the spoon much like Raito did moments ago, and spelled to her G-O-O-D G-I-R-L.

In return, Raito grabbed L and yanked on his hair as hard as she could, and he _yelled_, because it _hurt_! Raito then scurried away towards the door again, and L had to pick her up once again…

…

The Yagami family waited outside for about three hours. Finally, Raito and L came out of the house, their heads of hair were both horrible messes, their clothes were pulled and stretched from all the tugging and pulling and wrestling, and they were both panting form the exhaustion, and both pairs of eyes were half-lidded. If you didn't know what had really happened in that house, most people would assume…_that_. And by _that_, I mean…._sex_…

Sachiko immediately went to Raito and hugged her. "What _happened_?" she asked L, worried sick.

L looked at the Yagami mother with his half closed and half opened eyes , and said, "Your dining room's a complete disaster, but….." he had to trail off because of all the panting, "she ate with a spoon…all by herself." Sachiko couldn't believe it. "Oh," he added, "Raito also folded her napkin."

"She…_what_?"

"Yeah," L kind of joked, "the room's a train wreak, but the napkin's folded." L turned back to the house and headed inside, "I gotta go take a nap. Please excuse me."

Sachiko still couldn't believe what Raito was capable of doing. She folded her napkin _by herself_? She ate with a spoon _by herself_? It was then that Sachiko felt that her daughter would soon come back to her, just as long as L continued…_whatever_ he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me if you thought that was funny, or stupid, of FRICKING AWESOME!<strong>


	7. Other Side of the World

**Another chapter for Sight and Sound, this project is going really fast…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Sixth Chapter**

Later in the evening, Soichiro and Sachiko were talking in the dining room after their maids and butlers fixed it up for them. It was now back in order.

Mr. Yagami was not happy at all about what L did with Raito earlier at breakfast. He felt that L was too violent in the way he grabbed her. "And the water on the hardwood floors is absolutely unacceptable!" he complained to his wife.

"Soichiro," she said, smiling gently, "Raito are by herself and folded her own napkin. Did Mr. Lawliet tell you about that?"

"I don't care! The progress isn't fast enough! I'm giving L a notice!"

"No! You can't do that!" she retorted back.

…

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Raito was happily tagging along with Matt, hanging on to his shirt and following him as she barely helped him distribute the bath towels to the first and second floor bathrooms. L then stepped out of his room as they passed by, and Raito bumped into him. She felt his face curiously, then immediately went back to Matt, scared, hugging him as if saying, _Make him go away!_

Matt only gave L a cold look before he went back to his chores. Raito continued following.

L then walked down the stairs away from the brother and sister. He had a plan for Raito, and he needed to discuss it with her parents as soon as possible. He could hear them bickering at each other through the thin walls, so they weren't hard to find.

L rudely barged into the room uninvited, and Raito's immediately looked at him. Soichiro, however, didn't seem very impressed. "Mr. Lawliet!" the father stomped over to his daughter's teacher. "I am not at all pleased with Raito's progress; therefore, I am giving you a notice."

L was calm towards the yelling man, "What are your conditions in this notice? Because I have some myself."

"What?" the man questioned. "Well, then by all means tell us what they are."

L stated, "First of all, I have purchased a vacation home many years ago. It is empty now, so I want Raito to go there with me, and I'll also need one of your younger workers to come along as well, preferably one that your daughter is friendly or familiar with." Sachiko and Soichiro's faces went pale, and their eyes got big. 'I know you're thinking, but if this teaching is ever going to work, you daughter needs to learn to respect me and depend upon me and only me. She'll learn that she'll get everything only from me; the food she eats, the clothes she wears…the air she breathes."

Sachiko stood from her chair and spoke up, "But… you will show her affection too, won't you?"

L shook his head, "Raito doesn't need someone who's just going to caress her and show her pity and mask it as affection. Raito needs a teacher, and that's what I'm here for. No more, no less."

"Alright," Soichiro agreed. "Now what's your next condition?"

L got back to the point, "Oh, yes. That vacation house I mentioned; well, Raito _will_ go there with me, as I said before. But my last condition is concerning time." The mother and father looked at L in confusion. He explained, "Well, you see, there really is no way to predict when she'll regain everything, but I promise you that if you agree to let her come with me to the vacation house, she will eventually come back."

Soichiro sighed. "Well," he paced around the floor, "where exactly _is_ this vacation home of yours?"

Sachiko and Soichiro both looked on at L nervously. Just how far would their daughter be from them? "California."

The mother's jaw dropped form imagining the huge distance, "You mean….in America? The United States?"

"Yes, ma'am," L nodded.

"Well," Soichiro spoke. "I'm not sure if I like the idea of my daughter being so far away from home."

L replied honestly, "But, Mr. Yagami, your daughter has learned so much already, in only two days! I've never ever seen a child adapt to the sign language so quickly. I gave her a doll as a present, spelled it to her, and she spelled it back to me with no mistakes at all on her _first try_." The raven-haired man meant every word he said, "You Raito is such a brilliant girl, Mr. Yagami, she has the potential to break free from these handicaps."

"That's true," Sachiko added. "Earlier today, Raito fed herself with a spoon, and she folded her napkin. But wasn't all by herself. She didn't just decide to eat like that. Mr. Lawliet _taught_ her, and she responded by learning and understanding." She tried to convince her husband, "And L's right when he says she's so smart. Remember when Raito was only nine months old, when she first spoke?" Sachiko said this more towards L, giving him information on her daughter, "Her first word was 'telly', and is telephone. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she knew it has telephone….she understood it, and responded to it….. And so, L, you're right when you say Raito has potential to learn. She _needs_ this."

"Well," Soichiro retorted loudly, "would we be able to visit her… all the way in California?"

L nodded, "You can see her all you like, just as long as she doesn't know you're there." Sachiko breathed a huge sigh of relief. "However, _you cannot touch her_," he said very firmly and strictly. "Both of you. I'm the only one that can interact with her if that's how I wish to conduct my teaching. That's the only rule there, but it's very important that you follow that rule at all times. Your daughter is way too accustomed to the fact that your presence and interactions with her bring only affection. That isn't necessary in what I'm trying to do. So, therefore, you can see her, but can't touch her. Is that understood?"

"We swear we won't do anything to sabotage her process _or_ your teachings!" Sachiko happily chanted. This was wonderful! Her daughter would finally get better! No more of this stupid Shinigami's punishment!

L smiled back, "Good. We'll be leaving on two planes tomorrow morning. I'll leave first at 7AM and arrive at the house at 9AM. I'll be making preparations at the house, making sure everything is Raito-proof." L nodded to the girl's parents, "You two will bring Raito on the next airplane at 8AM and arrive at the house at 10AM. By that time, I should be done Raito-proofing everything. So, does that sound like a plan?"

Soichiro was amazed, "You got two planes for tomorrow on such short notice?"

"What do you mean?" L asked, smirking. "I _own_ the planes. The pilots work for me."

"Well," Mr. Yagami said strongly, "I'll give you 2 weeks, Lawliet. Get her to tolerate you."

"Yes, sir." And with that, L walked out of the room, leaving the shocked and amazed parents alone to celebrate their daughter's wonderful gift. What an awesome guy this L turned out to be! They both hugged each other at the wonderful news! This would finally work!

L poked his head back in the doorway, "Excuse me for interrupting, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, but one of you might want to pack Raito's things for her, it's getting late." Both parents smiled at their savior. "As for me, I'm heading to bed, I want tomorrow morning to get here as soon as possible." Instead of waving goodbye with an open hand, he made the sign for the letter A. When they both looked at him with questioning eyes, he clarified, "It's the letter A. The first of twenty-six!" and then they smiled at him. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! That's the end of this super short chapter! They're taking a little trip to the USA! Yay! The land of the free and the home of the brave! What did you guys think of this chapter? Stupid? Bad? Good? Great? Review and let me know! (…Please) XD<strong>

**I was made to hit in America!**


	8. USA! USA! USA!

**Can't wait to see how successful this story will be in the end… Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Seventh Chapter**

Early the next morning, the parents of the disabled teen put her and her luggage on the plane with themselves. L agreed to let them both go along with her, but they couldn't stay with her for the rest of the day and watch her.

For some reason, which L couldn't understand, Sachiko dressed her up in a nicer-looking spring dress. It was strapless, and was white with black flower patterns on it, and it had a thin ribbon tied in a bow around her waist.

L seriously couldn't see the point in dressing her up in such clothes. Why would Raito care about what's put on her body? She can't see herself right now, what's the point? Why go through all that trouble?

Sachiko and Soichiro decided to let L have Wilson, one of their younger workers, while Raito was there. They figured Wilson could buy and cook the food, clean the house, make the beds. Anything to make sure L had as much teaching time with Raito as he could.

Anyways, they boarded the plane and took off and 9AM, just as L had instructed. It was a long flight, and Raito spent most of it sleeping to pass the time quicker. But when she was awake, she kept sticking her finger in her ears. Even though she was deaf, her ears could still pop like everyone else's because of the pressure, and she didn't like it when they did.

After the four of them got off the plane, they took a taxi to the address L had given them prior to his earlier departure. The white wooden house was in solitude by the beach and very small in size, and only looked like it could house no more than two or three people comfortably. It had a front porch and a back porch. It looked very comfortable and seemed cozy; it seemed very perfect for their daughter to learn there.

There were lots of windows and pillars to let the ocean air and the sunshine in, and the house was right on the border between the sandy beach and the concrete road. The beach was in the back of the house, and the road was in the front. And L said that all of it was his private property, so that way no one would interfere with the lessons.

The family and their worker got out of the cab, and had the driver wait to take the mother and father back to the airport. As they took in the outside appearance of the house, L's raven head popped out of the front door.

"Hello!" The blind and deaf girl's teacher seemed very cheerful and excited to see them all again. He'd worked very long and hard to get everything clean and ready for Raito to temporarily move in with him.

He walked up to the family in his bare feet, and helped Soichiro carry his daughter's luggage. He nodded toward Raito as they walked towards the front porch, who was being guided by her mother. "Can you tell if she was any idea where she is?"

Soichiro shook his head. "No. She only knows that she was on a plane because her ears kept popping. That's all."

"Good," L said. They dropped the luggage on the inside of the front door. Then he looked at the parents and sighed, "Well, this is it. What do you think?"

The kind mother looked all around at the large living room/kitchen. The large living room looked very comfortable and had a big cream colored couch and a red loveseat, and the kitchen had a long breakfast bar with stools. It was very clean and, how L said it, "Raito-proofed".

"I'm very impressed," the mother commented.

L thanked her, then gestured towards the stairs on the left side of the large room, "Would you like the too the upstairs?" The grey-eyed man led the anxious parents up the stairs to the large room. There was only one wall dividing it, and it made the room look much larger.

There were a few yellow chairs along with blue walls, and a big toy chest too. And upstairs, there was also a bathroom with a tub.

L explained about the toy chest, "The doll is the only real toy in there, there's other things in there that I would like for her to spell."

"Such as?" the mother questioned.

"Well, for example, there is a shirt, seashells, a wrist watch, and a container with dominoes. Basically it's all just a bunch of random items." And the mother nodded at his answer.

"…I have a question," Soichiro spoke up.

"Yes?" L asked curiously.

"Where will everyone sleep?" and when he asked that, Sachiko looked at L as if to say, _Good point, where __are__ the beds?_

L answered without faze, "Well, for Wilson, there's a room behind the kitchen. There's a bed in there, and also a door so that way he also has privacy. The couch downstairs has a pull-out bed, Raito can sleep there. And for me, I'm comfortable with sleeping in chairs, so I'll sleep on the loveseat."

"Good," Mr. Yagami nodded.

As they walked back downstairs, L frowned as he wondered, _'What? Did they think I was some kind of pervert or something? Do they think that I would sleep in the same bed as their daughter? I promised myself that I wouldn't unless the loveseat is super incredibly uncomfortable. Then, and only then, will I sleep next to her.'_

When they reached the first floor landing, Soichiro reluctantly said to his wife, "…I guess we'd better be going now, Sachiko, we don't want to keep the taxi driver waiting." His wife had held Raito the entire duration of the tour as her guide, and now she really didn't want to let her go. She'd never been so far away from her daughter before. They would be a whole ocean apart once she and her husband go back to Matt and Sayu in Japan.

Mrs. Yagami only looked down at her short brunette daughter and frowned. _'This is for her own benefit, this is a positive thing.'_ The mother looked up at L, _'Raito's in good hands,'_ she reminded herself, and she let Raito go. The girl in the dress didn't do anything at all except put her head up straight, instead of looking downward at the floor, as if to show that she is now more cautious of her surroundings. But other than that, she didn't move at all, she only stayed frozen like a still doll.

Sachiko and her husband bid L farewell, and started walking away from the house and towards the yellow taxi, the pale man only stood in the screen door watching the sad parents. Before getting in the taxi, however, Sachiko called to L, "Please, Mr. Lawliet, be good to her…. Please be very good to her."

L smiled sadly at her and nodded, "I will, Mrs. Yagami, I promise."

And the taxi sped off, shrinking smaller in the distance. And L heard footsteps behind him; Wilson went to his room to sleep.

L turned from the screen door to Raito, who was facing away from him, still on the same spot from when her mother let her go. He decided to pick up her two luggage bags, and then put them on the couch, less time for her to act crazy when she recognizes who he is. When he then turned from the couch, he saw her sign for her mother, and she turned her head from side-to-side with a puzzled look on her face.

The raven-haired man then went up to Raito from in front and put his hands on her bare shoulders. She immediately stopped signing for her mother and felt L's chest, then slowly moved them farther up his neck and to his face. L knew that it was only a matter of time before she remembered him, and then… _Wham!_

She suddenly pushed him far away with all her might, her face was completely panic-stricken, her light eyes so wide open and her breath erratic. L went behind her as quickly as he could, and locked the front door to keep her contained inside the house.

And then that's when she went on a destruction rampage! Raito started thrashing around the room, throwing books and pillows everywhere from the furniture in the living room! The sound of the pages from the books flying filling the room.

And when she ran into the kitchen, she started bashing glass plates on the floor, the smashing sound was loud when they hit the floor! She then knocked all the wooden stools from the long breakfast bar down to the ground, each going with a huge _bang!_ The whole time, the panic on her face didn't go away.

Then Raito moved to the one wall. She knocked down a picture and broke the glass as it landed on the hardwood floor front-first. After that, the panic attack quickly died down, and she started crying for her mother as she sat down on the couch's armrest. Only sniffling and quiet sobs were heard.

To L's surprise, the brunette girl's voice wasn't as deep or strange-sounding as most deaf people; her voice was actually quiet feminine. As a matter of fact, if she still knew how to talk, L was sure Raito's voice wouldn't sound much different than how he currently heard it.

L didn't dare move from his spot guarding the front door, not after her little display of panic. He waited and waited there for what seemed like an hour, just standing there waiting for Raito to hopefully calm down or fall asleep.

She did the latter, and eventually lay down on the couch (not on the pull out bed, L didn't set it up yet). Once she passed out, L took her bags upstairs, being careful not to step too quickly on the wooden floors and make vibrations. He gently set them there and went back downstairs to clean up her mess.

In the kitchen, it turns out she only broke two plates, and L had ten more left on the shelves, so they would be just fine. At the breakfast bar, the raven man stood the stools back up neatly. The kitchen was clean and orderly again.

Before proceeding to clean the living room, L made extra sure that Raito was indeed asleep as he originally thought. It seemed that way, so he picked up the books and put them back on the desk and bookshelf, and took the pillows and put them back on the couch and loveseat. He was super careful when he put the pillows back by her feet. When he was done, L stopped and looked at the sleeping girl.

Her face was so calm and lucid, and she seemed so innocent and pure. The way her brown hair fell beautifully onto her shoulders, and how her lips were only slightly apart. L brushed her bangs from the front of her eyes, and only thought one thing as she didn't flinch at all, _'Raito-chan, I'm so honored to be your teacher. Please don't see me as the bed guy.'_

* * *

><p><strong>CUT! That's a wrap! Raito had a CRAZY panic attack when she "saw" L. Who wouldn't? He was so rough and brutal with the table etiquette lesson. Don't worry, they'll by buddies again soon, I promise! ;D<strong>

**Please ****REVIEW!**** Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't be cruel… **_**please…**_


	9. Let's Be Friends Again

**Last chapter took me a while to type up, hopefully this one will go a lot smoother…. **_**Hopefully.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Eighth Chapter**

Raito never woke up from her place on the couch, so L just let her sleep there. It was now dark outside, the crickets were chirping loudly. L sat on the red loveseat, just watching her. He didn't even turn on a light because he was afraid she would notice something and wake up.

As L started to gaze the window, he let his thoughts race about what her brother, Matt, probably thought about this whole situation. He would probably tell L to let it go and give up on her already.

He could picture Matt saying that Raito had a dull and unwilling heart, and that she had no ability or desire to learn. That she was _supposed_ to be disabled and lost like this, that L should only watch Ratio from a distance and feel sorry for her like everyone else. But to L, that was his idea of a sin.

Matt would probably also say that L should _pity_ her. L's eyes suddenly widened at the thought, and he almost gasped. He wanted to slap himself for even _thinking_ of something like that, even if he imagined someone else telling him to do so.

"Pity?" L asked in a whisper, then his eyes went back to the sleeping teenager, and they didn't leave her. "No…. No pity…." he shook his head. "There won't be any pity in this house… I won't allow such a sinful thing."

As he sat there and continued to watch her, he slowly reached over and touched her hand. She slowly opened her eyes; he could see the moonlight reflect off of them like glass. In a flash, she pulled her hand away and sat straight up like a bolt of lightening, and she didn't move from that spot.

Desperate, L said outloud in a harsh whisper, "I need to touch you!" Then he sighed to himself and shook his head, knowing it was useless talking to her.

'_I have to get her to be able to touch and be around me without being to fearful. This whole job isn't going to work until then, and I need to work as quickly as possible.'_ He watched her stay frozen in the moonlight in her little white dress. _'Wait a minute; don't kids usually get jealous of other kids? Well, yes, but… there's no one around, except-'_ "Wilson…" he whispered, completing his inner thoughts.

L jumped up from his loveseat and went to the room behind the kitchen and slammed the door open. "Wilson!" he called. The thirteen-year-old boy was asleep in his bed, dressed in yellow pajamas. Wilson opened his blue eyes and looked at L, "C'mon, get up. I need your help."

Wilson lazily sat up and followed L out of his room towards Raito, who was still sitting straight up like she was before, still stiff and tense. L turned on a lamp on a tiny table by the couch, and then went back to Wilson. The room now glowed a yellowish-orange color. "Go ahead, Wilson," L insisted, taking Wilson's wrist and pulling it towards the girl, "touch her hand."

"She won't hurt me, will she?" But before L could reply, the brunette girl felt Wilson's hand. She had the same panicked expression on her face from before, and looked like she might attack Wilson, thinking it was L. But then she realized the hand was smaller than L's, and so the fearful face turned onto one of curiosity. The blind and deaf girl pulled him closer, and he was forced onto the couch right next to her.

The girl hugged Wilson tightly with a huge smile on her face, rocking them from side to side. She was oblivious to his struggled attempts to get away, "Hey!" he cried. "Get her off me!"

Raito then felt Wilson's mouth as he talked and tried to get away. He was afraid she would hit him again, like when he was teasing her before. When she could feel him moving his mouth, she moved her jaw and her lips like he did. Wilson's voice sounded so small, "She's trying to talk…. She's gonna hit me!" he sounded scared.

Suddenly, Raito pulled away from the hug and, still smiling, spelled C-A-K-E into Wilson's hand. "Cake," L said, then went to the kitchen where he was eating some cake before, and brought the plate over to the two teenagers. "See, Wilson," he explained, "when she spells cake, she gets cake. That's how she spells, that's how she makes letters – with her hands." He set the plate down in his lap as he sat next to Wilson. "But the funny things is that she doesn't understand what the word means yet, isn't that strange? She doesn't even know what she already knows." He broke off a piece of the vanilla cake and handed it to Wilson, and the blonde boy only looked at him in confusion. "Go ahead, give her the cake," L said kindly.

Wilson held the cake in one hand, and took hold of her jaw gently in the other, then her mouth opened, and he popped the cake in. She munched on the cake, and smiled as she gave Wilson another big hug for giving her a nice little treat.

The blue-eyed boy looked at L, his eyes told the pale man that he was at the age where girls are still gross and have cooties, and Wilson groaned, "What else do I have to do?" The poor boy looked tired, L knew he had to wrap up the lesson and make her jealous before his helper passed out.

"Alright, now just pull you hand away whenever Raito to spell to you." And as if she heard, Raito tried to spelling DOLL to her friend, but before she could spell the O, Wilson pulled away, just as he was instructed.

She tried to find his hand again, but once she did, he pulled it away again, and her eyebrows furrowed in deep frustration. He was ignored her! And on purpose, too! "Okay, good," L said as he took Wilson's other hand and started spelling the alphabet to him, "now just wait, Wilson, this should work."

Raito started to fell across Wilson's shoulder and down his other arm, and found the spelling hand again! She loved that game! The brunette tried to feel the hand more, but L said, "Push her away, Wilson," he instructed the dark-blonde boy, and he pushed away the girl in the dress roughly.

The blind and deaf girl tried to feel the hand on the other side again, but Wilson pushed her away. And L continued spelling the alphabet in sign language. "Oh, why should I spell to you?" he asked sarcastically to the girl's deaf ears. "I'm teaching Wilson a new word!" And he said it as he spelled it, "M-I-L-K."

The girl had enough of the nonsense! She stood up from the cream-colored couch and angrily pushed Wilson away from her teacher. She planted herself down where Wilson was, and held her hand out to L. The girl had a look on her face that said she swallowed her pride. Her eyes expression seemed to genuinely and earnestly say, _I'm sorry, I was wrong._

L took a moment to look at her face and engrave it in his memory. He said, "You're jealous," in a mature way that hinted friendliness, "aren't you?"

Wilson went to the other side of the couch and closed his eyes. "Okay Raito, let's try this again," L took Raito's hand and spelled G-O-O-D G-I-R-L and then put it against his cheek, then nodded, and she smiled without teeth. "Good… I'm back to the point where I can touch you," he said to her. He took the grand opportunity to teach her a new word. He slowly spelled M-I-L-K to her, and she felt it like she always had before. When he was done, he did what he always did, and tapped the back of the brunette's hand, signaling her to spell it back to him. M-I-L-K… and he handed her the glass of milk. She slowly started to drink it.

The raven-haired spotted Wilson in the corner of his eyes, and told him, "You can go back to your room now, Wilson. Thank you very much." And Wilson walked to his room and shut his door.

His student was now finished with the glass of milk. L took her empty glass and stood Raito up; he decided to let her sleep on the pull-out bed, kind of as a reward. The pale man sat the teen down in the seat, and went to the couch and pulled out the blue double bed.

He pulled the baby-blue covers back, went to the girl and stood her up, and then guided her to the bed. She lay down, and he tucked her into the warm blankets. He leaned down and kissed her hair, "Goodnight, Raito."

The skinny man sat in his loveseat again and turned off the lamp. The room was now pitch-dark again, and he went to the loveseat, and he too went to sleep. Satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! What a sweet little moment! Raito was jealous that someone else had her teacher's attention! But this chapter was very much needed. If you're wondering of Raito will avoid him again like that, don't worry, because she won't. I promise! ;)<strong>

**And of you wanna tell me about something that you really liked about this chapter, tell me in a message of in a REVIEW!**


	10. Bonding

**Yay! Raito's finally friends with L again! This chapter will be filled with shorts about L and Raito and how the teaching is going. They are all kinda cute! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Ninth Chapter**

Over the course of the next six days, Raito was tolerating L. But only tolerating him, she wasn't always cooperating with him. Sometimes she was just being a lazy-ass. Like the next morning, when L was getting her dressed before breakfast.

L was sitting next to the girl as he was putting her shorts on, and the bed-headed girl kept her whole leg motionless, and her eyes were half-lidded, like she was half-asleep. He tried over and over again to make her do it herself, like by putting her hand on her leg, but she wouldn't move, she only sat there in her panties and halfway in her shirt.

And when he tried to put the t-shirt over her head two seconds later, she didn't do anything to help him put her arms through the arm holes. Wilson was in the kitchen frying bacon while this was going on, and he felt lucky that the bacon was sizzling so loudly. He kept snickering and smirking behind the counter, and he knew L's temper was just like Raito's, horrible. He felt fortunate not to get yelled at.

...

Later that day, right after lunch, Raito was sitting on the floor in the living room with her doll in her hand. She was signing for her mother in the new way L taught her. This sign was different. Instead of tapping herself on the left shoulder with her left arm, she put the back of her left fingers against her left cheek in an upward motion.

L watched her do this. She even got up and went to the window, the doll still in her hand, and signed for her mother again several times with a sad face.

…

In the evening, L had put the brunette in her pajamas, and he was now trying to comb her hair because earlier that morning when he woke her up, her hair was a serious mess! She was pretty unwilling to have that done to her as he sat behind her on the pull-out bed, and to show her silly frustration, she put her hair in front of her face and over her eyes. L just threw down the comb, giving up. He let her go and went to sleep.

…

The next morning, they all woke up early, around 7:30. L left the stubborn girl to dress herself after trying for so long, and was now helping Wilson make pancakes for breakfast. As L was mixing more batter, there was a knock at the door. L went past his student on the floor, and opened the door. Raito's father, Soichiro Yagami, stood there on the front porch.

"Mr. Yagami! I wasn't expecting a visit from you or your wife for another two weeks," L said, clearly surprised, but mentally frustrated with how over-protective his student's parents are. L forced himself to put a mask over that frustration.

"Well, yesterday Sachiko went home to Japan. I just thought I'd stop by before I leave, just to check up on progress. So, how is she?"

L smiled, "Well, she's tolerating my like I said she would." Soichiro then looked in past L's shoulder. He saw his daughter on the floor, looking blank and without a personality, to be honest.

The girl's clothes were scattered all around her on the floor, and she only had her shirt, panties, and neither of her flip-flops on. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in a quiet yet panicked voice. His eyes were wide too as he looked back to his daughter's teacher.

"Well, she and I have a difference in preference; I think she should dress herself, but she thinks I should dress her," he stated calmly.

Soichiro nodded for a moment, then spotted the plate full of pancakes waiting for Raito at the breakfast bar. "Is that her breakfast?" he pointed.

L turned towards the inside of the house, then back to Soichiro, "Yes.'

"Is she not eating?" he was worried again.

L could only smile a big toothy smile at the brunette's easy-going father, "I won't let her eat."

Soichiro retorted loudly, as he always did when angered, "But it's almost ten o' clock! Why don't you let her have it!"

"Because I expect you daughter to obey my house rules. She's not going to eat until she dresses herself. And until she does, she's not getting anything out of Wilson, myself, nor anyone else." L still smiled.

The father wasn't pleased, "Do you intend to starve my daughter, Mr. Lawliet!" he shouted, and Wilson even jumped in his seat where we was now eating some pancakes at the breakfast bar, that's how loud he was.

"Mr. Yagami, I promise you that she won't starve, she will learn from this. Not only do I expect her to learn from me, but I also expect her to _respect_ me and the rules I set here." L's eyes were serious, and his face was stern. L then took a moment to smile at Soichiro, "All is fair in love and war, Mr. Yagami, I'm sure you've heard that expression."

Mr. Yagami answered quickly with cold eyes, "This isn't a war."

"And it isn't love," L agreed. "A challenge is…. Simply a challenge, Mr. Yagami."

Soichiro signed. With the same cold eyes, he asked his employee, "Mr. Lawliet… do you… _like_ my child?" he only asked because of his and his wife's suspicions about their daughter's teacher.

L furrowed his eyebrows and very seriously asked the father, "Do _you_?"

Raito's father didn't reply, he only starred at L with the cold and dark eyes, then sighed as he looked down. L then turned back to look at Raito, who was still on the floor, she clearly hadn't moved a muscle.

Then, they both saw her feel around for one of her black flip-flops, and she slowly and carefully put it on her foot by herself.

L couldn't help but smile at the girl, and he turned to Raito's father with the same smile on his face and said, "I'm starting to like her."

…

Later that evening, after Soichiro was done spying on everyone and went on a plane back to Japan, L was sitting with Raito on the second floor. He brought out the box of dominoes from the chest, and made her feel them and spelled D-O-M-I-N-O-E-S to her. "Dominoes. That's its name," he said nicely. L had to keep gently taking the dominoes out of her hand, because Raito kept trying to eat them, thinking they were food.

…

The next day, L took Raito tree climbing. He got her to where she could sit comfortably on one of the strong branches, and as she felt the tree bark, he spelled T-R-E-E into her hand. "Tree," he said softly, "That's its name." as they sat in the tree, Raito kept swinging her feet back and forth.

…

The day after that, they went to a local anime farm, and the raven man had the brunette very gently feel one of the small birds they kept there. "Bird," he said. B-I-R-D. "That's its name, Raito," always said this in a gentle and friendly voice. When he put his pale hands over hers to help her pick it up, it fluttered its wings in her face and flew away. They both flinched, and Raito felt around the room, very confused as the where it had gone.

…

The next morning, the tall and pale man went barefoot with the, also barefoot, girl to the behind the house. He first had her sit in the sand with him. He didn't even care that he was in his jeans, he spelled sand to her, "S-A-N-D. That's its name."

Once she spelled it back to him, he stood himself up, took her hands and helped her up, and gently held her by the wrist as he took her to the water. As one of the waves came in on their ankles, he spelled and said, "W-A-T-E-R. Water. That's its name, Raito." And he smiled slightly as she spelled it back to him.

…

Later that day, L thought back to that water lesson as Ratio shook her short, wet hair around like a dog, getting him wet as she sat naked in the warm and soapy bathtub, soap bubbles lingering on some part of her soaked body.

And if you're wondering, yes, L has seen the brunette naked.

So what?

…

The raven-haired man also thought of water the next day when they went to the beach again. They were waiting for Wilson to finish making lunch for everyone, so they made a quick stop to the beach for extra lessons. L had rolled his jeans up to his knees so they could go farther in if she wanted to.

They both stood against the strong waves as they held hands to keep together. But one especially hard wave made L lose his grip on her hand, lose his balance, and fall into the water flat on his butt. He grumbled at his wet jeans. The water was now at his stomach level, so the hem of his shirt was also wet with salt water.

It took his student a little while to find him since they were separated, but when he reached out and she felt how low he was compared to how tall he typically was, she sat down in the water too, right onto his lap, "Raito!" Then he decided to let it go. Whatever…

He took her hand, "W-A-T-E-R." Then dunked their hands into the ocean, "Water."

…

Later that same day, after changing out of his wet clothes, L decided to call Watari and let him know how things were going. Raito was smiling brightly and playing with his wiggly toes from the floor where she sat. It tickled L a little bit, and he had to force himself to stop laughing once Watari answered on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hello Watari, it's L." Raito tried to find his feet again since he pulled them away. She felt around for them, determined, and the brunette had a smile on her face the entire time, and she looked like a young child on Christmas morning, a snickering little smile. Just being silly and playful.

"Oh, L! It's so good to finally hear from you! How's Raito-chan doing?"

L answered honestly, "You won't believe it, Watari, Raito is such a quick learner, and she memorizes each pattern of signs with the corresponding object _so__fast_, almost always on her first try!" He looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair, "She's such a brilliant girl."

Raito crawled up to L and hugged him, not only with her arms but with her legs too, like his little monkey. She was in a good and hugging type of mood. As she rubbed his shoulder during the hug, she felt that his arm was bent towards his face, so she felt up. "Well," Watari answered happily, "perhaps your job won't be so hard then." She felt the strange object in his hand, and she smiled for no apparent reason. Her other hand came up to feel his face, and she felt his mouth move as L continued talking to Watari.

The pale man said past her fingers in his mouth and on his lips, "Perhaps you're correct, Watari," he looked over and smiled at her. She felt this, and smiled even bigger.

…

the next day was bright, warm, and sunny, so the teacher and student were walking to the food market that was about half a mile from the house. It was, in fact, the closest public place to the lone house. The house was décolleté and barren, there were no other people anywhere within the next half mile. They walked down the street side-by-side, and the two held hands.

L noticed that she didn't feel around the air in front of her in case something was there in front of her, she walked like any other girl would. To him, that was a good indication that she did in fact trust him.

Once they got to the market, several people stared at Raito since she didn't make eye-contact with anyone, and didn't speak at all. Other people stared at them because they looked like a couple. Plus, she was ravishingly stunning in appearance, and L looked more average, so they looked like an odd "couple".

To L, the people who must've thought they were a couple were simply…incorrect.

Even so, he smiled the whole way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, now wasn't that all so sweet and fluffy! It was almost sweeter than the cake that L loves so much! It's so damn cute, I just might implode right now! *BOOM*<strong>

**Next chapter will have some drama! Ooh!**

**REVIEW and tell me which of the little moments was your favorite! ^_^**

**I want at least 5 or 6 new REVIEWS, so do your part and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	11. I Hope We Stay Together

**Yay! New chapter! Hurray! I'm glad I got back into my groove of writing again! I missed this so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Tenth Chapter**

_April 8 2011_

_Raito had been very good this past week. She still hasn't woken up yet, it's only about 9:40AM or so. Seeing her behave to well recently makes me not believe how violently we fought in her dining room not very long ago. I still can't believe that her improvement is because of me. Unbelievable._

_It's been almost 2 weeks; my time alone with her is almost up. It's only been 13 days, not 14, but Mrs. Yagami insists on bringing her daughter a breakfast made by herself. I don't really understand that, it's not like Wilson and I don't ever feed Raito. She gets three meals a day! Snacks too if she spells them correctly!_

_I wonder if Soichiro and Sachiko still want and expect their daughter to be broken free of the Shinigami's curse, because they make it seem like they're going to take her back home as a disabled young girl, not a seeing and hearing child._

_Ridiculous! They don't know how selfish they're being when they say that, it's as if they don't care anymore. I'm not saying they're bad parents, because deep inside, they really are good people, but they just don't see how badly Raito wants to learn. They don't see like I see._

_Mrs. Yagami's taxi pulled up. I have to go…_

_L Lawliet_

"Hello there, Mrs. Yagami! Raito's still in bed. I'll wake her up so that she can eat," he closed his record of events book, and went over to the shut screen door. L didn't let Raito's mother inside the house, he opened one of the front porch windows and had her sit outside and look in through the windowpane. That way, there would be no risk of Raito feeling the vibrations of Sachiko's shoes and knowing someone new was there.

She handed L Raito's breakfast through the window. L set it down on the breakfast bar, then went to gently shake the brunette from her slumber. Raito rose up in her blue tank top and red pajama shorts. Her teacher then showed her that there was food for her, and he sat her down in front of her breakfast. The mother watched her daughter from the window.

The brunette took the napkin and put it on as a bib, then took the fork and began feeding herself. L smiled at Raito, and Sachiko smiled at her daughter's teacher, "You've taught her so much, Mr. Lawliet!"

L's smile then turned into a sad smile as he spoke, "But it's not enough." He then walked back to the couch and put the pull-out bed back inside, "She learned two nouns last night, Mrs. Yagami, 'Key' and 'Telephone'."

"Does she-?" the worried mother tried to ask, but L already knew what she was going to say.

"No." He took a moment to look back at the girl eating properly before continuing as he sat on the couch, "It doesn't mean anything to her yet, it's still just a silly game. In a way, she still can't make sense of any of it."

Sachiko nodded, and there was a moment where both of them only watched Raito. L could clearly see her whitish-grey eyes in the sunlight, and he suddenly wondered what her _real_ eyes looked like. How did those eyes sparkle in the sun?

"It's a nice day today," Mrs. Yagami said cautiously. "Do you think, maybe, I could take her for just one walk?"

"No," L said sternly with a straight face. Then he suddenly felt bad, Sachiko was the girl's mother! She was only missing her child! The pale man then changed his tone of voice and apologized, "I'm sorry, but no." Sachiko only looked down in sadness, but then she nodded, understanding.

…

Later that last full day with Raito, after lunch, L took Raito to the farm again. The farmer informed him that there were chicken eggs that would hatch soon. Excited to teach her a new word, L rushed them both inside the barn. They went inside and sat down in the hay. There were chickens, ducks, and even a few cats around, and in front of Raito, there was a box with the chicken eggs. Soon, L was watching as Raito only waited with one egg cupped in her hands. The chick could be seen pecking its way out before, and so L gave her that egg, to see what she would do when it completely hatched.

"E-G-G. Egg, that's its name," he repeated his old saying again. "The name stands for the thing."

They were all alone in the barn, and as the chick was nearly out, L suddenly felt like talking to her, "It's so simple….. What I'm trying to teach you, it's so _simple_. Yet to you, it's the only missing piece of a huge and confusing puzzle. And once we complete that puzzle together, you'll be free." Then he looked at the girl with the egg in her hands. "Raito, the chick has to come out of the shell at some point." He looked down again at the egg, and when he saw the chick nearly breaking out of the egg, L smiled. He looked up and saw Raito smiling too, and he said, "You come out soon too, Raito-chan."

And L then did something he would have never done if anyone else were around. The raven-haired man took his student's chin in his hand and kissed her cheek affectionately. It was, in fact, the only affection Raito had ever received from L. She seemed to like it. She lightly touched her cheek where he kissed it with a cute look on her face, still holding the egg in the other hand.

The egg hatched and the newborn chick chirped. Raito smiled.

…

Later that evening, L decided to try making learning new words fun for Raito. He was playing 'Find the Object' with her. Basically L would hide an object, spell it to Raito, then she would try to find it.

L spelled T-H-I-M-B-L-E to her, and hid the thimble. She felt her way through drawers and under the couch, smiling all the way through the game since she was enjoying it so much. Then she felt L's leg. L was standing up, so she stood up too. She searched each of his fingers, then through his pockets, still smiling like a little girl. Then she paused for a moment before she felt further up. She had a hunch.

She reached and felt his chin, then went a little higher up to his mouth. The brunette pried it open with her hands. L stuck his tongue out, and there was the thimble, stuck right to the tip of his tongue. Raito plucked it off, and smiled. L then put Raito's hands to his cheeks and nodded. He then spelled T-H-I-M-B-L-E again to her, and she spelled it back to him.

…

After Raito went to sleep, L briefly reminded Wilson to pack his things, since they were all leaving the house tomorrow. As the raven-haired man closed Wilson's door, he hoped the Yagami's had the same assumption as he did; that he would go with Raito to her home and continue to teach her until the curse was broken.

If her parents assumed differently, L didn't know what he'd do. The pale man sat down in the red loveseat again in his usual way, and looked at Raito in the lamp-lit room. One of her hands, he noticed, was outstretched and her fingers were moving around. He went over to get a closer look, and it turned out that she was signing letters in her sleep. L smiled, he seriously didn't realize until now how much of an impact he had on Raito. And he didn't realize until now how much Raito had grown on him.

If her parents assumed differently, L really didn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this one. The next chapter is sure to piss some people off, but not at me (Thank Sweet Jesus!), at Raito's parents.<strong>

**Please tell me what you all think of this chapter in a REVIEW, I know it's short, but quality over quantity.**


	12. How Do I Reach You?

**Okay! Here we go again! Chapter 11! Last day for L and Raito _alone_! BTW, this chapter is a little longer! Yay for you people!**

**I DO NOT OWN "AUTOBIOGRAPHY IN FIVE CHAPTERS"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Eleventh Chapter**

L sat in the loveseat in the living room, reading outloud to Raito from his old poetry book that he always looked to for answers.

The raven-haired man was feeling frustrated since he had been hoping to get more done with Raito than he really had in the past 2 weeks. Said brunette was looking up at the sun from inside the house by the window. She was facing away from L, who was facing her. He didn't read the whole poem at once, but he read from his book:

"I walk down a street.

There is a deep hole in the sidewalk

I fall in.

I am lost… I am hopeless.

It isn't my fault.

I takes forever to find a way out."

L then looked up at the brunette, and said very seriously to her with a worried expression on his face, "…I need a teacher just as much as you do… I need help too…" He almost expected her to turn around and answer him, but then L remembered that he was talking to deaf hears. He didn't understand why he had to constantly remind himself that she couldn't hear him.

For his own reasons, he continued:

"I walk down the same street.

There is a deep hole in the sidewalk.

I pretend I don't see it.

I fall in again.

I can't believe I'm in the same place.

But it isn't my fault.

It takes a long time to get out.

I walk down the same street.

There is a deep hole in the sidewalk.

I see it there.

I still fall in… it's a habit.

My eyes are open.

I know where I am.

It is my fault.

I get out immediately."

The brunette kept looking up towards the sun.

"I walk down the same street.

There is a deep hole in the sidewalk.

I walk around it.

I walk down another street…"

L smiled. The poem "Autobiography in Five Chapters" always cheered him up and gave him hope for the future. However, there was still one problem… L whispered, "There isn't a single person on Earth who can tell me how to reach you." He went up to Raito quickly and suddenly grabbed her shoulders, which startled her a bit. "How do I reach you?"

…

At noon, after L packed some of Raito's bags and helped her parents put them in the car, they all looked at her as she sat on the floor. Even though her mother and father decided to welcome her home with a new dog, she seemed a little down as she sat in the California house. She was petting the new black lab like she was missing being touched, clinging to it.

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami still stayed on the porch looking in through the windows, and it seemed like her mother sensed her gloominess. "She needs more affection," Mrs. Yagami stated simply.

"She doesn't show me she needs it, so she won't get it from me," L said quietly, still only looking at Raito like her parents. "I'm not going to hold her or caress her," he added, thinking that that could be a lie if _he_ gets lonely.

Her parents could be seen sagging their shoulders ever so slightly. Then, swiftly, the brunette girl took the lab's paw and started spelling in sign language under it. L was this quiet often back at Wammy's. The children there would spell to anyone and anything, even inanimate objects. Mrs. Yagami seemed to be intrigued, while Mr. Yagami, however, found this slightly humorous, "What's she doing?" he said sarcastically, "Teaching her dog to spell?" He laughed. He must have thought it was a good joke. They all just watched her for a few moments. "What's she spelling there, Mr. Lawliet?"

"Telephone?" her mother guessed.

L didn't look at them. He was only looking at his student, "No," he said so quietly it was almost a whisper, "she's reciting the alphabet."

Then Mr. Yagami spoke to L in a more serious manner, "I'm more than happy with what you've taught her. You've taught her the right way to behave, what to do. She seems more refined….more manageable….cleaner."

L then looked up and questioned Mr. Yagami with a serious and angered tone, "_Cleaner?_"

Then both parents smiled as Mr. Yagami responded, "Well, Mr. Lawliet, in our household, we say 'Cleanliness is next to Godliness'—"

L retorted strongly, the volume of his voice louder, "Cleanliness is next to _nothing!_" Then they were all quiet, but L didn't regret saying what he said. The raven-haired man then came out with the truth in a calmer voice. "…I want her to learn…so that she can someday see and hear again," he said is he looked back at Raito spelling to the dog. She was starting to spell the alphabet all over again to the black dog.

Mr. Yagami started interrogating L again, he squinted his eyes and asked in a husky voice, "What is it to you? Why do you care so much about completely fixing my daughter?"

"Why don't _you_ care!" Then he quickly turned back to the sorrowful brunette girl. There was another one of the silences where everyone's eyes went back to watching Raito. He said, "One more week… With her and I just one-on-one, here in this house… I'm sure that's all I need to completely get her back."

"No," Soichiro said simply. "We had an agreement, Mr. Lawliet, that you would only have her here for 2 weeks. The 2 weeks if over now, and an agreement is an agreement."

L was now pissed with Mr. Yagami! He could be so thick! Why is having a solid agreement more important than letting your daughter hear beautiful music or see your faces ever again? "Keeping an agreement is _more important_ than your _daughter?_" L looked at the father, unbelieving. L turned to Sachiko, she was easier to persuade than Raito's father was. He bored his charcoal eyes into hers desperately, "Mrs. Yagami…._please_."

Sachiko seemed hesitant at first as she looked back and forth from L to her husband. She finally said slightly sternly to L, "…I want her back."

L sighed through his pointed nose, and looked to the girl again. There sometimes was no dealing with her parents, was there? No, there wasn't.

Wait, L thought, what if they just take her home later in the evening? Yeah, that could work, but he couldn't say it in a way that was pleading, they don't agree with "weak" people, now to they? "Seven o' clock," he said firmly, now looking at the fiercely, "I will have her here until seven o' clock tonight."

Soichiro looked at his wife, then his daughter, then to L before making his decision, "…That will work just fine, Mr. Lawliet."

L was relieved, and he felt like smiling.

"However," Mr. Yagami started to add, "I think you ask too much of our daughter, and also yourself. I mean… God may not mean for Raito to ever see or hear again."

L spoke for the last time during the visit, they were all quiet. Then Soichiro said to his wife, "Let's go, Sachiko." And they walked down the front porch and to their rented car. Soichiro drove himself and his wife away.

L got up from his seat on the couch's armrest and mused to himself and Raito as he closed the windows, "Uh-huh… What is it to me? They're _clearly_ satisfied." Once he was done with the windows, the turned back to Raito and the black lab, "Of course they're satisfied, they have both their dog _and_ their child housebroken. Everyone is happy and satisfied except me," he watched he spell the letters F, G, H, I, J, K to the dog slowly, "and you," he added.

The grey-eyed man was frustrated and angry. He just couldn't understand what was going on in Soichiro and Sachiko's minds. Why were they so selfish? Why was _he_, L, her teacher, someone who doesn't even love her, someone who's never met her before, the only one that seemed to give a damn! Raito deserved more than that, he _knew_ she did!

Suddenly the black lab got up from sitting and went out the back door and onto the beach's sand. Clearly, Raito missed the dog when it was gone. She reached forward to find the dog again, still on the floor. She reached her arms out in every direction for the dog. She couldn't find him, so she reached her arms farther. And farther…

L couldn't stand to see her in that state anyone, it was like torture. He quickly collapsed to his knees beside her, and forcefully hugged her shocked figure. His arms wrapped very tightly around her, her arms frozen in place from the sudden human contact.

"Reach," the pale man whispered, and he almost felt like crying for her right then and there. He just wanted to hug her forever, because she didn't deserve parents like that, parents that thought of their own needs before their child's. "Please... _Reach_… Reach out to me…" He stroked her hair over and over again, "I wanted to teach you." She whimpered as if answering, and L thought maybe she got her senses back for a moment. But when he pulled away and pulled her bangs back to see her eyes, he sadly revealed that she was still blind. He whimpered at the sad discovery, but then hugged his student again. She put her head on his chest, her hands clutched to his white shirt gently and her face was sad too. She wished she could have had this affection from the beginning. L rocked them both back and forth.

He repeated, "I wanted to teach you _so badly_," he said desperately, "Ever since I saw you for the first time on your front porch, I knew I wanted to be your teacher. Be your guide…." He ran his fingers through her hair even more gently, but he really just wanted human touch, he needed someone right now and so did she. It was a mutual time of need for both people. She leaned into him more. "I wanted to point the way for you to everything this world is full of, Raito. Every magnificent thing that's on this Earth…."

He gazed out the window, suddenly fascinated by tree branches, and the warm sunlight cast down on them through the windows. "The entire world, Raito; it's all ours for only a moment, then we blink and it all turns to dust right in front of us…. The light we bring to this earth and leave behind in it in words and language. Everything that any person has ever felt, thought, knew, and shared with another in words… That's so nobody's left in darkness, not even when we die."

He quit the staring contest with the window, and put his chin on Raito's soft head of brown hair. L was honestly speaking from the bottom of his heart now, "Just one word… That's all it'll take. Just _one word_ and you have the _whole world_ back in your hands again." Raito felt the vibrations of his voice on her, and she reached her hand up to feel his mouth, but he took it in his own hand instead. "And it shouldn't matter to anyone else what it means to me, because I refuse to leave you with anything less!" She was as still as a doll.

L started to wonder, "How?" he whispered, then said louder as he reached for the book on the coffee table. "_How_ am I supposed to tell you that… _this_," he spelled B-O-O-K to her, "means a word? And that the word means this thing?"

He then grabbed a spare pencil off the coffee table as well, "Or that this…" he spelled it to her, "P-E-N-C-I-L" Then L put the wooden pencil in her hands, "Means this _thing_?"

She didn't respond. L was not getting frustrated with her, but himself. He took her hand again and made her feel his white shirt, "Shirt!" Then quickly spelled to her and quickly put her hand on his pale face, "F-A-C-E! _Face_!" he shouted at her, then he waited for her to do something.

She just slipped her arms back around her teacher…

…

Meanwhile, as the seven hours passed, workers hired by the Yagami's were taking Raito's things back to her household in Japan.

…

Back in California, L was trying desperately to get Raito to come back. He would spell M-O-T-H-E-R over and over again to her, then move the back of her fingers against her cheek, since that was Raito's sign for her mother. "M-O-T-H-E-R, mother… _M-O-T-H-E-R! Mother!_" L tried over and over desperately, but it didn't work.

"Let her come home!" L turned around to see Raito's mother, Sachiko, standing in the front doorway.

It was over.

He sighed as he looked back at the still-disabled girl, then he stood her up, and gently pushed her towards her mother. He watched the brunette as she felt her mother's face, recognized her, then immediately hugged her mother very tightly.

And without a work to L, Mrs. Yagami turned to the car in the driveway, and put her daughter in the backseat, taking her home to Japan.

L turned around and the house was empty, all the furniture he'd rented was gone, everything was completely gone. The man knew he had permission to follow Raito and teach her at her house, but he couldn't help but feel like he had failed…

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Poor L! <strong>

**Please tell me if you thought what L told to Raito when he collapsed and hugged her was EPIC or not, cause I believe it was. It was basically what Anne told Helen in the movie, but I kinda twisted a few words. BTW, I hope I mentioned this before, but if I didn't, I don't own Death Note or The Miracle Worker. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please be a sweetheart and REVIEW! L will absolutely LOVE you if you do, I promise, and it might make him feel better!<strong>


	13. I Expect Her To See

**This is the next-to-last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this out, and I'm very glad I started this project! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.**

**BTW, there's a LOT of shouting in this chapter, mostly from Soichiro and L… This is what it all comes down to, an emotional hurricane!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Twelfth Chapter**

It had taken L about half an hour to unpack this things, he was back in his old guest room at the Yagami house. It was a bright and sunny day outside; the raven could see this clearly out the window. Sachiko, Matt, Wilson, and Alan, Wilson's older brother, were all gathered around Raito. The brunette girl was sitting on the front porch steps, and she was clearly entertaining to the others. There was a stress-free and happy atmosphere as Raito played with Sayu's jack-in-the-box. When it popped open, they all laughed, Raito smiled brightly. She was clearly happy to be home.

Back inside with L, there was a knock as the door, "Come in." Soichiro opened the door, a small envelope in his hand and a big smiled on his face. L looked at him as he handed him the white envelope, "Here you go, Mr. Lawliet," he announced, "your first month's paycheck. And hopefully with many more of those to come. Yet we can't pay you enough for what you've done," he smiled.

L took it, and said with a sad smile, "I've only taught her one thing, Mr. Yagami….. 'No'." He then put his money in his pocket. "'No' to this, 'no' to that…"

"Well, it's much more than any of us could have—"

"I want to reteach her what language is," L interrupted his employer. "Without it she won't get everything back. Right now she only obeys…and to obey and not understand isn't a blessing at all. Obedience with no understanding isn't something to be proud of, because it only blinds her more. And that's exactly what I've done to her."

"No," Soichiro tried to enlighten L's mood, but the pale man only continued.

"I don't know what else I can do. I feel like inside, the real Raito's…..just sitting and waiting to come out again." L paused as he kept eye contact with his student's father, "You can help, Mr. Yagami."

"How?"

L didn't really know how to explain it, so he started off by saying, "This world isn't an easy place for anyone, Mr. Yagami. I don't want Raito to only obey. To her," L started to get very slightly emotional in his words, "it's not fair…." He trailed off for a moment as he looked to his bare feet, "And to think…I don't even love her….. she's not my child, she isn't my daughter…. I'm not her father." L then looked back up at the girl's real father and thought towards Soichiro, _'You are'_ "You and I can be her bridge to seeing and hearing again."

Soichiro smiled again at L, "Alright…. Well, Mr. Lawliet, let's head downstairs, dinner should be ready." And he turned and led the way out the door and down the steps.

As they both descended down L said on a much lighter note, "When I was a child, I used to wonder what my job would be." Soichiro looked up at him when he got on the landing. "Now I wonder weather or not I'll survive my job."

Soichiro laughed at that last bit.

Downstairs in the dining room, the place where L and Raito had their horrible brawl, Raito was hitting the opened door, letting people know it's time for dinner. Right before her mother came through the door, Raito felt and grabbed the door's key from the side table. Sachiko came in, Raito found her, and she showed her the key. "Oh, Raito, I'll keep the key," she teased and giggled as she gently took it and put it in her pocket, "You've gotten yourself in enough trouble with keys before." Then she patted Raito's hand on her pocket, showing her that that's where it now was.

As Soichiro and L walked in the doorway, Sachiko had turned and guided Raito to her chair and sat her down. Matt entered the dining room, and that's when everyone sat down happily, Raito seated by her teacher. As the conversations were starting amongst the other Yagami's, L took Raito's white cloth napkin and put it on her lap for her.

Then as Raito's mother passed L the pitcher of water, Raito took her napkin off her lap and deliberately dropped it on the floor. Without stopping the conversation, L picked it up and put it back on her lap.

L watched her as she again, slowly, took her napkin off herself and dumped it on the floor again, this time on the other side of L. Sachiko went to pick it up for her daughter, but L stopped her, got up from his chair, picked it up again, and put it on her lap. Matt and Soichiro were still talking even as L sat down again.

But as Raito slowly took it in her hand once again and dropped it to the floor, they both stopped talking and looked at her. Once Raito tried to eat with her hands like before, L bolted from his seat and took her plate away. The brunette slammed her hands on the table in hard, quick successions until L came back and grabbed her from her seat. Raito moaned and grunted as she tried to get away, but L kept her in his arms.

When Raito reached for her mother, he let her go. The brunette girl hugged her mother tightly, "Mr. Lawliet," Sachiko started, "please don't be so rough with her. It's a very special day. I've barely been able to welcome her home yet."

Soichiro chimed in as L caught his breath through his nose from the brief struggle, "Now, Sachiko, Mr. Lawliet and I had a little talk earlier. It's alright." He nodded to L.

The raven-haired man grabbed his student's shoulder, but Mrs. Yagami still wouldn't get go of her daughter. He looked her in the eyes, trying to be nice even though he was agitated, "Mrs. Yagami, please, let's not play tug-of-war for her," he said quietly.

"No," Sachiko shook her head, "like I said, it's Raito's first day back home…. I've made all of Raito's favorite food today."

L shouted as he held Raito's arm, "You don't understand! Everything she's learned from me is breakable! I can't let you undo what I've taught her!"

"Well," Raito's father ignored L's shouting, "this _is_ her homecoming party, Mr. Lawliet. Couldn't you just let her be a little spoiled just for today?"

"Fine." L decided to let them see what they were doing in a different way. The pale man got up from crouching down, and stood behind his chair. "But you do realize she's testing you, don't you?"

Matt said from his seat, "She's testing _you_."

"Matt! Be quiet!" Soichiro scolded sternly. Then he said towards his daughter's teacher, "But you do have to see, Mister L, that she's not kicking or fighting back right now."

"I understand that!" L retorted back smartly, "But she isn't learning _not_ to kick or fight back!"

"She's testing you," Matt said again.

"_Matt_!" his father scolded again, "Be _quiet_!"

"I have an opinion!" the redhead defended himself.

"No one wants to here about your opinions!" Soichiro yelled.

L interrupted, "No, I do." Then he talked to Raito's older brother, "Of course she's testing me. Your sister's testing my by testing the rest of you. She wants to see what you'll all do if she is in your hands again; she wants to see if you'll let me teach her…. But if you take her out of my hands, everything she learns from me is _shattered_!"

Then L turned to Sachiko, and said in a lighter, mocking tone. He sat down, "Fine…keep her from kicking…but just know that it's at her expense…" He sat down again, "Now, Mrs. Yagami, please pass me more of her _favorite foods_," he challenged.

Sachiko then realized that her daughter learning and someday seeing and hearing again was way more important than this stupid welcoming party. As everyone looked at her, Sachiko pried her daughter off her, and gave her to L, "Take her, Mr. Lawliet."

"Thank you." He grabbed her roughly like he always did, and she groaned and struggled in fear like she always did. But then Soichiro now had to step in and start this all over again.

The girl's father took her from L's arms and into his own, where she was much more comfortable. He looked straight at L as he said, "I have to disagree with you, Sachiko, I think she should have a day off from all this teaching." Then he turned and took his daughter to the table and sat her down in her seat again. "That's more like it. After all, Mr. Lawliet, she is the guest of honor today." He took the napkin and put it on her daughter as a bib, and asked L, "Could you bring her plate back?"

L was now very frustrated with this man! This isn't what he meant by helping out! L ignored what her father said about the plate. He looked from his student to her father a few times before yelling, "If she were a seeing child, you wouldn't tolerate—"

"Well she's _NOT_ a seeing child!" he yelled, then he quieted his voice. "She's not. So I think some special conditions and circumstances are to be put in order. So, if you would, can you bring back her plate?" L only stood there and looked at Soichiro. "_Please!_" he shouted. Without fighting back again, L went to the side table and retrieved his student's plate. He set down the plate full of her favorite foods in front of her as Soichiro put the spoon in his daughter's hand, "Every now and then, someone else can smooth things out." He walked back to his place at the head of the table, "Now, let's…start all over, shall we?"

But Raito wasn't having it! She may not be able to hear or see, but she knew the whole time what was going on! She _was_ testing L, and this was absolute crap to her! She couldn't believe her parents were so selfish! The brunette threw the spoon out of her hand, threw the napkin down, and bolted straight up from her seat. She wanted to break something, anything.

L grabbed her when she stood up, and she started kicking and moaning around again in his arms. There was a brief struggle as L couldn't get a good grip on her, and somehow the brunette ended up biting his hand. The raven man shouted on pain and released her, but before she could get away he got her again, and this time he really had her, and he was furious with everything.

He shouted as Soichiro was up from his seat again, "Don't get up! Don't try helping me! Don't smooth anything out for me! _Don't interfere anymore!_" L opened the door as he continued shouting at the family, Raito squirming in his arms the whole time. L had never shouted to anyone like this his whole life! But it felt _good_! He could feel the vein in his temple throbbing, and he continued to shout even though his throat hurt. "I treat her like a seeing child because I want her to see again! And I _EXPECT_ her to see again! Don't undo what I teach her!" Raito tried to get away through the door, but L had an immensely tight grip on her hand. He dragged her back and literally put her up over his shoulder, and she kept squirming.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Soichiro shouted loudly.

"I have to make a phone call! And I'm taking her with me so you can't ruin the teachings!" Then he bolted out the door with the brunette girl over his shoulder.

Soichiro was so mad he could _spit_! "How _dare_ you speak to me that way in my own home!" He went to the door to go after them, but Raito's redheaded brother, goggles and all, quickly slammed the door shut before his father could get to it first.

Matt said quietly though heroically, "Let them go."

"Surprisingly, Soichiro asked _quietly_, "What?"

"_Let them go!_" he repeated with stronger volume. "He's right… Dad, _he's right_; L's right, Mom's right, I'm right, and you're wrong. Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe once in your life, you might honestly be wrong?"

Then there was silence in the room as Soichiro came to his senses, Matt stilled blocked the door. Sachiko bowed her head and prayed that her daughter would learn quickly.

"Matt…" Soichiro said, and his son looked at him, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>:0<strong>

**Cliffhanger! **

**Find out what happens next chapter!**

**PS: Next chapter is the last chapter!**


	14. I Can't Thank You Enough

**This is it! The big ending! I really want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story from start to finish, and also to everyone who has favorited or reviewed this story! I couldn't and wouldn't have done any of this without you! Thank you very much!**

**As a thank you present, here is the last chapter of Sight and Sound. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sight and Sound<strong>

**Final Chapter**

L had walked out the door onto the Yagami family's grassy front yard after yelling at the family. He was now standing around holding Raito's hand as she kept trying to pry his off her's, but soon she gave up. L was mentally cursing Mr. Yagami, what a _selfish_ father he was! If only he could understand…

The pale man decided to phone Watari, he hadn't in a while. And plus, he was pissed off; he needed someone to talk to. He reached into his denim pocket and only held his phone for a moment, then he looked to his student. "Here," he said as he put her hand on the phone, then showed her how to open and close the flippy part.

"Telephone, that's what this thing is. It's a telephone," he said, not in a completely friendly tone since not all of his anger faded away. The raven-haired man spelled to her "T-E-L-E-P-H-O-N-E." Then he put it up to her ear and moved her jaw up and down, sort of making it look like she was talking, her teeth making a clicking sound every time he closed her mouth. He was masking his frustration as persistence. He clenched his teeth, "C'mon, you can do this, Raito! Telephone, telephone, _telephone_! Come _on_! Raito, please! I know you want this more than anything in the world!"

Raito then quickly snatched L's cell phone out of his hand, and just held it and felt it. She only stared straight ahead of herself with an expression that almost looked like surprise, maybe sorrow or desperation, but her eyes were huge now, nonetheless.

It took her a while to say it, but once she did, L nearly had a heart attack from surprise and incredibility, "…..Telly…." Her voice wasn't strangely deep, like the other kids from Watari's blind/deaf orphanage, it actually sounded very normal and feminine. If L hadn't seen that her eyes were still white, he would've thought the curse was broken.

Raito took his hand and spelled T-E-L-E-P-H-O-N-E to him. L put her hand on his face and nodded. As if to verify, T-E-L-E-P-H-O-N-E, she spelled it again, and he nodded once again, "Yes, Raito."

The girl then came closer to L, his hand still in hers, and she made him feel his own cell phone. L had to bend down to look in her eyes and double-check if the Shinigami's curse was still in effect. He looked at her, honestly a little scared, but L didn't know why he was. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Raito closed her eyes as she said it again, as if she was looking into her mind for the memory, again matching the object with the name she gave it during early childhood. "…Telly….. Telly….. Telly." Her mouth was open, and right before she opened her eyes, she gasped from what seemed like pain, then a black tear rolled down her face, her mouth still slightly open. She didn't move a muscle. L watched as the tear slowly crawled down her perfect cheek and descended farther down to where it eventually fell to the grass from her jaw line.

L froze on the spot, intently watching her. He only looked on as she put her hand on her cheek and rubbed the wet trail from where the tear rolled. Raito opened her eyes, looking first at the ground, then starting to take in the familiar surroundings slowly. She spoke her first words as a returning girl, "I can see…" she whispered, then looked around more quickly at everything but L, whom she didn't seem to know was there. She dropped his phone in the grass.

L felt a huge lump in his throat before swallowing it. She could see? "I can hear!" The brunette ran around her front yard, laughing like a maniac and crying from extreme joy, naming all the different and spelling them with her hands. "This is dirt!" "This is a cherry tree!" "These are rocks" "Grass!" "Cherry blossom!" Then for only a moment did she stop running around. She then again started running and went to her front porch and rang the emergency bell many times before shouting with her arms spread apart and up towards the heavens as she chanted in a rejoicing tone, the biggest smile L had ever seen on her bright and shining face, "Mom! Dad! Matt! I can see again! I can hear again! It's a miracle!" The whole family started coming out the front door, and they saw she was free and they all at once hugged her tightly. Sachiko started to cry from happiness, joining Raito in shedding tears. L was still standing frozen in the grassy yard, just staring at them all.

He'd done it.

He'd done what everyone said he and any other person on Earth could never do. He'd done the near impossible. He'd birthed a miracle.

As he looked down at the grass, smiling, he could faintly hear Raito's shaky voice from the porch, but didn't catch the exact words. Then he heard footsteps in the grass coming toward him, he looked up. There was his student; his bright, shining student. His no longer blind or deaf student. Her big brown eyes were looking up at him and sparkling dazzlingly gorgeously in the sunset, which was shining right on her seeing eyes. And the tears that ran down her face nonstop were also shining in the sunlight.

She only looked at him with no expression. She knew him, yet she didn't. They were both so attached to each other, and yet their worlds were so far apart. She was confused. Raito held something gold and shiny in her hand, a key. It was the one her mother had put in her pocket earlier, and the same one she used to try to get rid of L the first day he showed up. She gave it to him, her voice cracking, "I'm sorry…for…l-locking you in y-your room." L looked at it then took it.

Raito then reached up with her hands and felt his face and cheeks. With a complete stranger, she would never do this, but this man standing in front of her was _not_ a _complete_ stranger, so it was just on the border of what was okay and what was not. The brunette girl felt his crazy hair, felt the familiar thickness and spikes, and gently smoothed her thumbs on his dark circles. Finally, not taking her hands off him, she asked, "…And what are you called?"

L took one of her hands, T-E-A-C-H-E-R "…Teacher," he whispered very softly and gently. She spelled back, T-E-A-C-H-E-R. He nodded to her smiling, he whispered again, this time barely audible even to the girl. He wanted to be sure that her family waiting on the porch didn't hear. "Teacher." This was their thing, he didn't want them getting involved in it and changing the strong teacher and student relationship. L wrapped his arms around her slowly and rested his head on her soft hair. As he held her small body tightly and she hugged him back, he closed his eyes and thought to himself, _'This feeling, right now, feels a lot like victory… Though she, truly, is the real winner.'_

…

That night, L was sitting in the rocking chair on the front porch. He had been thinking there since the Yagami's all went inside to celebrate _real_ Raito's _real_ homecoming. It was nighttime now. Caught up in thinking of the memories he recently made with his student, L didn't notice that Raito came out too. She was dressed in black pajama shorts and a blue tank top. She was looking up at the sky, and she startled L when he heard her, "It's great to see the stars and moon again….. It's also wonderful to hear the crickets again," she smiled.

L nodded towards her, deciding to stay quiet. He knew she must have a lot to say. But L honestly wanted to hear what she'd say too.

It was then that they could both hear Matt playing the piano inside the house. He played Canon in D, the wedding song. Raito felt even more appreciative towards L, because if it weren't for him, she knows that she would not be able to hear that wonderful tune.

She started, "Thank you, Teacher." Raito smiled, and L smiled back.

"You're welcome."

Then she scoffed and laughed to herself, "Geez, that isn't…_nearly_ enough to repay you for all you've done."

L snickered, "You _were_ pretty stubborn. But nothing unbearable."

There was a small silence, except for the piano, of course, as they both smiled contently. Raito tried to think of ways to thank her teacher, but none seemed good enough. She gave it a shot, though.

"…Inside," she started, "my family told me everything you'd done for me… The three hour battle in the dining room, the house in California, the two weeks just you and me one-on-one… That's so incredibly amazing of you." She swallowed during her pause. "…I remember that you even bathed me because I forgot how and couldn't by myself…you were so gentle with me….. Any other teacher wouldn't have cared so much to do that for me every single day. Any other teacher wouldn't have cared like you did." L blushed at that last part. He could remember her perfectly unmarked body, her perfect curves. Also how cute she looked with her hair wet when he would take the plastic cup filled with water and pour it over her head. To try hiding his blush, he scratched his face, but she didn't seem to notice. "Gosh, I really can't thank you enough." She got up and walked towards him, then stopped suddenly for a moment with a puzzled face, "Teacher? …What's your real name?"

The pale man looked up at her, "L Lawliet."

She smiled, "Well, L Lawliet," she then sat down on his lap, making the chair creek and rock a little bit. The brunette put her arms around his neck, latching and entwining her own fingers together. _'She really __is__ my little monkey, hanging on me like this,'_ L thought to himself, smiling at her. She smiled back, "You didn't even know me before this, you'd never met me before, had never seen my face, had never known my personality, never heard of Raito Yagami before… Yet you cared so much for me when no one else seemed to."

"Again, I can't thank you enough." She looked straight into his big, child-like eyes and smiled genuinely. "I just hope this might be enough to repay you for some of your trouble." Raito moved her face and kissed his cheek for a good five seconds, then rest her head on his shoulder with her nose in his neck.

"It was no trouble," he said. "None of it was any trouble." He hugged her waist and back, rubbing and patting her back with his pale hands. "I'm so _proud_ of you….. And I'm so honored that I was your teacher. I'm so glad I met you, Raito," he smiled. L then took her right hand from his neck into his left hand. He signed and spoke to her.

I "I"

L-O-V-E "love"

R-A-I-T-O "Raito."

He could feel her smile on his pale neck. "Please don't ever leave," she whispered so quietly.

He whispered back in an equal volume, "I promise….. I will _never_ leave you." L then moved his bare feet to rock the chair once more, and they stayed like that until they were both lulled to sleep by the beautiful sound of the piano. They both fell asleep without the fear of her not seeing or hearing again. They both knew that when she woke up, Raito would still be able to hear and see, all thanks to L Lawliet and the alphabet.

* * *

><p><strong>)))To teach is to touch a life forever(((<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm frickin' done! That's like, the second multiple chapter story I've ever finished! Yay! Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you don't understand anything…<strong>

**Let me know if you liked the ending!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
